An Adventure of a Lifetime
by Rylee87
Summary: Kyleigh Chase was trying to get her life together; she thought things would finally fall into place. Everything changed when her best friend, Rose, went missing. A year later Rose comes back and she's not alone. After an interesting reunion, Kyleigh is invited along with Rose and the Doctor. Wandering through time and space, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

She was fighting a losing battle, she knew that. She wouldn't give up, though, for she was no quitter. Her persistence will pay off is what she thought. Picking up her weapon of choice, she went back into battle.

It was a battle Kyleigh Denison fought most every day. The battle, as she called it, was the battle of the hair. Kyleigh had very unmanageable hair that never did what she wanted. It seemed that have a mind of its own.

After a few more minutes of trying to curl her hair, Kyleigh decided to put her brown hair in a messy bun. Her curls never came out the way she wanted and she didn't have time to fight on. She was already late as it was.

Once she threw her hair up, Kyleigh put on her shoes, grabbed her keys, and then bolted out of her apartment. Luckily, she wasn't that far from where she was supposed to be so she just ran.

The small cafe soon came into view. Kyleigh stopped at the corner to catch her breath. Soon her breath became normal and she made her way across the street. Her friend was already there, sitting at one of the tables outside.

"Sorry I'm late, Rose." Kyleigh said as she sat down.

"Battle of the Hair again?"

Kyleigh nodded.

"Well, lucky for you I like you so I ordered for you." Rose pushed a basket of chips towards Kyleigh and a drink.

"Thanks so much, Rose." Kyleigh munched on a chip. "I wish I had hair like yours. Yours always seems so perfect."

"You'd be surprised what I do to achieve this perfect hair." Rose said as she flipped her hair back; Kyleigh laughed. "Besides, you've seen me in the mornings."

"Yes, and the sight is absolutely terrifying."

"Oi, not that terrifying." Rose said, throwing a chip at her friend.

Kyleigh was too slow to dodge so the chip hit her right in the forehead, which bounced into her chip basket. "Nice shot." Kyleigh said as she picked up the chip and ate it.

The two friends continued chatting as they finished off their chips. Once they were finished, they were off to travel the streets of London.

"Thanks for coming with me." Kyleigh said. "Shopping by myself is so boring."

"Anytime. Besides, I should get a present for your aunt too."

"I'm not planning anything. You know how I feel about birthday parties, but if you want to stop by for dinner you're more than welcomed to."

"May I make a request?"

"You may."

"I want you to make your delicious brownies."

Kyleigh smiled. "I'm sure I can manage that."

The rest of the afternoon was spent going to different stores. Rose had bought a necklace for Kyleigh's aunt Carol. They decided to go to one more store before calling it a day.

"How is it that you can know someone your whole life, but have no clue what to get them?" Kyleigh said as she browsed through some clothes.

"Just get her something she likes. Shouldn't be that complicated."

"I know. It's just that…" Kyleigh trailed off, suddenly finding a shirt very interesting.

Rose put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I understand."

Kyleigh looked at Rose with a sad smile. "Thanks."

Kyleigh spent a few more minutes browsing before deciding on a pair of earrings that would go with the necklace Rose picked out.

"So, if you want to come by tomorrow we'll be having dinner at six." Kyleigh said as she and Rose left the store.

"Yeah, I'll stop by."

They soon went their separate ways, Rose going to her place and Kyleigh going to hers.

Once Kyleigh arrived home she stuffed the bags in her closet. She then fell back on her bed. Birthdays weren't that difficult. They should be a happy day, but after that day when she was eight she just couldn't view birthdays the same way no matter whose birthday it was. Still, she tried to put her feelings aside so others can have a happy birthday.

At some point Kyleigh must have dozed off because the next thing she heard was her aunt calling her name. Kyleigh glanced at her clock and saw it was 5:30. She had indeed dozed off.

Kyleigh pushed herself off her bed and made her way into the kitchen where her aunt was putting away groceries.

"I have some good news." Her aunt said when she saw Kyleigh.

"You're pregnant?"

"No. It has something to do with you."

Kyleigh raised and eyebrow. "Should I be scared?"

"Of course not. I got you an interview at my office."

"Doing what? I don't have training to be a lawyer and I'm not going to work in the mail room."

"It's for a secretary position."

Kyleigh scrunched up her face. "You mean I'll be typing and filing?"

"Oh, it's not that bad. And at least it's a job. You need one since you got fired last week."

"I didn't get fired. I quit."

"Whatever. You still need a job."

"But a secretary? I don't want to be at a desk all day."

"You won't. Secretaries also run errands."

Kyleigh groaned, but said no more. The look her aunt was giving her said the subject was closed.

Kyleigh sighed. "When is it?"

Her aunt smiled. "Monday at two."

Later the night, Kyleigh was on the phone with Rose as she complained about the interview her aunt had set up.

"Well, your aunt is right. It's a job." Rose said.

"Can you see me as a secretary? You know how disorganized I am. I can barely keep track of…" Kyleigh trailed off as she glanced around her room. "My paints." Kyleigh looked under her bed and smiled when her eyes landed on her paints. "Found them." She could just sense Rose shaking her head.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me and love me."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, all right."

"Hey, do you think you can get me a job at the shop?"

"Really? You want to work in a shop?"

"It's better than being a secretary. Please, Rose. I won't ask you for anything else. I promise."

"All right. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks so much. Now, I will see you tomorrow. I'm going to do some painting."

"See ya then."

Kyleigh hung up, then made her way over to her easel. Her easel sat near her window which gave her the view of the night sky. Perfect for inspiration. She set up her paints, and then continued her painting she had previously started.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kyleigh did not want to get up. She had stayed up late finishing her painting. Glancing at the clock, she figured it was time to get up since it was almost noon.<p>

She laid in bed for a few more minutes before finally getting up and making her way to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

Kyleigh spent the rest of the day cleaning house and starting a new art piece. The last one she finished had all nine planets (She still counted Pluto as one) and around them were fireflies. When she was little she thought that stars were fireflies that were stuck in space. Kyleigh hung that painting on her door.

When it was time, Kyleigh started making her brownies and dinner. It was soon after she started that her uncle walked in.

"Something smells good." He said as he appeared in the kitchen with a cake. He placed the cake on the counter, took off the lid and was about to taste the frosting. Kyleigh slapped his hand.

"No tasting before the birthday girl."

"Well, you're no fun."

Kyleigh smiled.

"So, Carol told me she got you an interview at her law firm."

"As a secretary. I think she's hoping for me to be a lawyer like her."

"She just wants what's best for you."

"Can you see me as a lawyer? Besides, no offence to aunt Carol, but lawyers are boring."

"Well, you need something."

"I've only been out a job for a week. You two are making it sound like it's been weeks."

"We just…" He trailed off. "Nevermind. I'm going to go change." He then left the kitchen.

Kyleigh had an idea of how that sentence was going to end, but she didn't want to think about it so she continued working. Occasionally, her uncle would come in to try to taste the food, but Kyleigh would always slap his hand away. You would think after so many times he would take a hint.

It surprised Kyleigh that she was able to finish dinner on time. She had to scold her uncle so many times and make sure he didn't snack on anything. She was just finishing setting the table when she heard the door open.

"I'm home." Carol called. "I bumped into some people on the way home so I just invited them for dinner."

Kyleigh walked into the living room and saw the people her aunt was talking about were Rose and her mum.

Kyleigh smiled. "So glad you two came."

"Well, we couldn't miss your aunt Carol turning forty-one, now could we?" Jackie said.

"I'm not ashamed of my age. I'm proud to be forty-one." Carol said.

"We'll see how long that lasts." Kyleigh said.

"Let me go change into more comfortable clothes and then we can eat." Carol then left the room.

"She probably won't be proud when she turns fifty." Harold said. "She'll be half a century."

"I heard that. And you'll get there before I do."

It wasn't long that they were sitting at the table for dinner.

"You out did yourself this time, Kyleigh. This is the best meal you've cooked." Rose said.

"You say that about everything I cook."

"Because it's true. You get better with each thing you make."

"Thanks."

"That's what you could do. You could go to culinary school and become a master chef." Harold said.

"I don't think I want to cook for a living."

"What do you want to do for a living?"

"And don't say painting." Carol said.

"What's wrong with painting?" Kyleigh asked.

"It's just not suitable for a life career."

"I think her paintings are wonderful." Rose said.

"I'm not saying they aren't but, Kyleigh, you have to start thinking realistically and stop dreaming."

"Many people have made a life of painting. It can be good money." Kyleigh defended.

"Most famous painters you hear about didn't become famous until their death." Harold said.

"I'm sure Kyleigh can make a good career out of it." Jackie said. "She's very talented."

Kyleigh was grateful for both Rose and Jackie. Sometimes it seemed like they were the only ones who understood her.

"Of course she is." Carol said.

Jackie was about to reply, but Kyleigh spoke before she could. "Anyone ready for dessert?" Anything to change the subject.

Rose helped Kyleigh clear the dishes from the table. Kyleigh then brought out the brownies, which Rose very happily helped herself to one.

Harold then brought out the cake and everyone sang happy birthday, except for Kyleigh. She could bring herself to throw a small birthday party for someone, but she could never bring herself to sing happy birthday.

Once everyone was done singing, Carol blew out the candles, and everyone had a slice of cake. Carol then opened her presents, thanking everyone as she did.

Soon after, Jackie and Rose decided to head home. Kyleigh thanked them for standing up for her as she walked them out.

"I don't know what your aunt and uncle go on about." Jackie said. "You're a very talented artist."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Rose said.

Kyleigh waved good-bye then headed back inside the house. She was about to go to her room when her uncle called her.

"I'm sorry if we seem harsh. We're just stating the truth. You aren't going to get anywhere in life with just your paintings."

Kyleigh was silent. What did they want her to say? Thank you? They were pretty much stomping on her dreams.

"It's time to get your head out of the clouds and focus on real life." Carol said.

"Unlike the two of you, I have an imagination and there is nothing wrong with that." Without waiting for a reply she turned and went straight to her room, closing the door.

She sat on her bed, wondering how her aunt and uncle could say such things to her. Painting was the only thing she was good at. Take that away and she was nothing.

Kyleigh grabbed her photo album that she always kept on the nightstand by her bed. She flipped it open and glanced through the pictures of her parents. They never told Kyleigh to give up painting. In fact, it was her parents who gave her her first paint set. She missed them so much.

Kyleigh soon fell asleep with the photo album clutched to her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, tooker86, for the review. It means a lot. I know the first part probably wasn't too exciting, but I promise it does get better!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kyleigh woke up with determination. Painting was the one thing she was really good at and she was going to prove to her aunt and uncle that she could make a good living from it. It may take her some time to get her name out there, but she could do it.<p>

Once she was done getting ready for the day, she picked out one of her best paintings, grabbed a banana, then headed out. One of the small art galleries were always accepting new art pieces so she would start there.

Kyleigh held her painting like it was the most valuable thing in the world, and to her it was.

It wasn't long until she was standing in front of the art gallery. She had never tried to get one of her pieces in an art gallery; she's been too afraid. Now that she was here she was having second thoughts. What if her paintings aren't as good as she thought? What if they told her she had no talent at all? What if…

Kyleigh shook her head. She really needed to stop asking what if and just do it.

Taking a deep breath, Kyleigh walked into the building. There weren't many people there; only a few glancing through the art. Kyleigh tried to not let her nerves show as she walked up to the woman at the desk.

"Hello, excuse me, I'm here-" Kyleigh started to say.

The woman glanced at what Kyleigh held in her hands. "Let me guess, you want to know if your art is good enough to be displayed in the gallery."

"Um, yes." Kyleigh meant to sound more professional, but the way the woman said that made Kyleigh falter.

The woman sighed as she held out her hands. "Let me see."

Kyleigh quickly looked around to see if anyone was near them. When she knew no one was around, Kyleigh handed over her painting. She glanced at the name tag, which said Anne.

Anne unwrapped the painting and began to examine it. Kyleigh twisted the bracelets on her wrist, trying to stay positive. At one point Anne brought out a magnifying glass to look closer at the painting.

Only a few minutes had passed, but to Kyleigh it felt much longer. When Anne looked up at Kyleigh, Kyleigh held her breath.

"We can't accept this."

Kyleigh let out her breath as her heart dropped. "Why not?"

"You have too many dark colors and they just don't blend well together."

"But it's my best work."

"Well, it's not good enough." Anne handed back the painting.

Kyleigh said nothing as she took her painting and wrapped it up. She then left the gallery, hoping she had the power to turn invisible. Her art wasn't the best, she knew that. She did think it was good enough to be in a small gallery. Maybe she was wrong.

Once Kyleigh got home she grabbed the remaining brownies, then shut herself in her room. There were other galleries she could try, but what if they gave her the same answer?

Kyleigh shook her head. _Stop it. _She scolded herself. Things would look up soon. Hopefully Rose could get her an interview at the shop so she wouldn't have to be a secretary. She will work to save money while trying to get her name out in the art world. She just hoped it was soon. It made her depressed when she thought that she had no future, or at least a future that wasn't going anywhere.

A good place to start would be art school. Kyleigh had applied to one, but she has yet to hear anything. Of course, she only applied a few days ago. It was hard being patient.

Later that day, Kyleigh was putting pictures in her photo album. She was just putting in the last one of her and Rose having a flour fight when her uncle called her. The tone in his voice sounded panic, making Kyleigh rush out to the living room.

Both her aunt and uncle were sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the television. Kyleigh looked towards the TV; the news was on and was showing a building on fire. Kyleigh knew that building.

"Henrick's blew up." Harold said. "They don't know anything yet."

Kyleigh slipped on her shows, her mind racing with questions.

"Where are you going?" Carol asked.

"I need to see if Rose is all right." Kyleigh didn't wait for them to say anything else as she rushed out the door.

As Kyleigh ran to Rose's place, she kept hoping she was all right. Rose had to be fine. Kyleigh didn't know what she would do without her best friend.

When the Powell Estate came into view, Kyleigh stopped for a brief moment to catch her breath. Running this much reminded Kyleigh how out of shape she was. Once Kyleigh had some of her breath back she began to run the rest of the way.

Kyleigh ignored the pain in her side as she raced up the stairs. She soon skidded to a stop when she saw Mickey headed her way.

"Mickey…is…she…" Kyleigh tried to say as she gasped for breath.

"Yeah, she's fine. Did you run all the way here?"

Kyleigh nodded.

"You should invest in a car."

Kyleigh shook her head.

"Oh, yeah, right"

Kyleigh was thankful at times because Mickey knew exactly what she was trying to say without having her actually say anything.

"So, she's all right?" Kyleigh asked once she caught her breath.

"Yeah. A little shaken, but she's good."

"That's good." It was then she noticed what Mickey was holding. "What's with the arm?"

"Oh, a souvenir from the shop, I guess. Rose asked me to get rid of it."

"Well, then, I won't keep you from that. I'll see ya later."

"See ya."

Kyleigh went a little slower now that she knew Rose was fine. The pain in her side was still there, but now that she wasn't running it wasn't hurting as bad. Maybe she should start running. Her aunt is always telling her she needs to exercise more. She then thought against it; she hated running.

Kyleigh soon came to Rose's door. She didn't even bother knocking as she walked right in. Jackie was on the phone so Kyleigh just waved to her.

"I was so worried about you." Kyleigh said as she sat next to Rose on the couch.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Um, I was outside so I didn't see anything."

Kyleigh gave Rose a hug. "Well, good thing you were." She then slapped her friend. "Don't scare me like that again. Promise?"

Rose smiled. "Promise."

"So, I saw Mickey. What's up with the arm?"

Rose was silent for a minute before she said, "Let's just say it was a really weird night."

Kyleigh had a feeling she wasn't going to get anything out of her so she didn't ask anymore.

"Well, so much for getting a job there."

"Yeah. Looks like you'll have to stick with that secretary job."

Kyleigh made a face. "If I must. Still, I have to pass the interview first."

"Don't mess it up, yeah?"

"Would I do such a thing?"

"Maybe." Rose laughed when Kyleigh gave her a look. "No, you wouldn't. As much as you don't like something you wouldn't mess it up on purpose."

Kyleigh stayed for a little while longer before heading home. She was sure Rose wanted to rest.

"How is Rose?" Harold asked when Kyleigh got home.

"She's fine."

"Glad she wasn't in the building when it blew."

"Me, too."

* * *

><p>Kyleigh woke up early the next morning. She was determined to get a job anywhere else besides being a secretary. Not only did she know she wouldn't be good at it, she didn't want to work near her aunt. It wasn't that she didn't love her aunt, she did, but sometimes it was hard to get along with her.<p>

As she poured herself some cereal Kyleigh dialed Rose.

"Hello?"

"Rose, you're up. Didn't know if you would be since you no longer have a job. I was wondering did you want to come job searching with me today?"

"I uh, I can't right now."

"Are you all right? You sound distracted."

"I'm fine. I'll call you later, yeah?" Rose then hung up.

"Ooook." Kyleigh didn't think too much about it. Rose was probably still a little shaken from last night. If Rose had remained in the building…

Kyleigh shook her head. Rose was alive so it was pointless to think about the things that could have been.

Once Kyleigh finished breakfast and got ready for the day, she headed out. She started going around to some of the places close to her, but they all said the same, "We aren't hiring right not but we are always accepting applications." If one more person said that to her she was going to hit them. Not really but it sounded good.

By the time afternoon rolled around, Kyleigh had put in quite a few applications.

She took out her phone to call Rose. "Hey, you missed a great morning of putting in job apps."

"Yeah, sorry I missed it."

"What are you up to?"

"Researching."

"Researching what?"

"Um, a doctor."

"What kind of doctor? You aren't sick, are you?"

"No, it's just…" Rose trailed off.

Kyleigh waited for Rose to finish her sentence; she didn't. "Rose, what are you researching a doctor for?"

"I'll call you later to explain." Rise hung up.

Kyleigh wondered exactly what had happened last night. Something clearly happened; she could hear it in Rose's voice. Hopefully things would be explained. Kyleigh was beginning to worry.

Kyleigh went to a flower shop and bought some lilies. She then went to the one place she wished she didn't have to go. It didn't matter how many times she went, she disliked visiting that place. It only served as a reminder of what she has lost.

The day her parents died will haunt her forever. As much as she tried to forget, she couldn't. She was only eight when it happened, but she remembered that day clearly. They were so happy as they drove, and sang. Her mum was driving. They didn't see the car coming until it was too late. For a long time Kyleigh asked why she was the only one to survive. To this day she still wonders why.

Kyleigh arrived at the cemetery and made her way to her parent's grave.

"Hi mum, dad." Kyleigh said as she kneeled down. "Sorry it's been a while since I visited. I brought you flowers." Kyleigh put the flowers by the headstone. "So, yesterday was aunt Carol's birthday. Things were going well until she and uncle Harold brought up me getting a job. I know last time I visited I had a job, but things got weird with this guy. Anyway, I quit. They don't think I can make it as an artist. Why can't they understand?"

Kyleigh sighed.

"I won't go on a whole rant on you. I promise it won't be long until my next visit."

Kyleigh then stood and left the cemetery. She wished her parents were still here. Maybe her life would be different. At least with them they would encourage her painting instead of discouraging her.

When Kyleigh got home, she tried to resist the urge to call Rose again. Rose said she would call later, but Kyleigh couldn't help feeling that something was going on. Maybe she should call again.

Kyleigh grabbed her phone and dialed the number for Rose; she didn't answer.

It looks like she will just have to wait.

Kyleigh spent the next few hours just hanging around her house. When it was almost time for her aunt to come home, she left to go shopping. She really didn't want to deal with Aunt Carol right now. Besides, she was almost out of paints.

Shopping by herself was boring. She was thinking of calling Rose again, but decided against it. Rose would call when she wasn't busy.

She was just coming out of the store when she saw something that stopped her in her tracks. In the store window next door, the mannequins were moving. Is that something new the stores were trying to get more customers? It certainly did attract people.

Kyleigh started walking, not thinking much about the movie dummies. A crash and screaming made Kyleigh stop once again and look around. The mannequins weren't only moving, but they crashed through the windows and were walking towards anyone that was close to them.

Ok, maybe it isn't to get more customers in their stores. What was going on? Kyleigh stared as one of the dummies opened his fingers and then fired at a nearby person. That snapped Kyleigh back to reality; she began to run.

It was chaos. Mannequins continued to come out from the shops while people ran every which way, trying to avoid being shot.

"Please, don't hurt us." Someone cried.

Kyleigh stopped and glanced around. A mother with her two children were cornered by one of the dummies. Without thinking, Kyleigh ran over and tackled the dummy. Hopefully it would have trouble getting up.

She looked over at the family. "Go."

"Thank you." The mother said. She grabbed her children and ran.

Kyleigh took off running. She didn't get very far when a mannequin stepped in front of her, making her stop mid run. He lowered his fingers. Kyleigh quickly turned and ran the other way.

The pain in Kyleigh's side returned. Maybe she should start running after all, get in shape just in case she had to do more running in the future. Though, she hoped she didn't have to run for her life again anytime soon.

Kyleigh tripped, landing hard on the ground. She looked up and saw a mannequin's hand in her face. The mannequin was going to shoot her. Kyleigh tried to stand, but lost her balance and fell back down.

So, this is how it ends. Death by dummy. Not the way she thought she would die. That would be embarrassing if they put that on her tombstone.

Just when Kyleigh thought the dummy was going to shoot, it fell forward. Kyleigh scrambled back as she waited for it to get back up; it didn't. She scooted closer even though part of her was telling her to not touch it.

Kyleigh poked it…nothing happened. She glanced around. All the mannequins had stopped. Whatever made them stop she was thankful. She wasn't ready to die yet and certainly not by plastic.

As she stood, pain shot through Kyleigh. She winced as she pulled up her shirt.

"Oh, that's why my side hurts." Kyleigh had been shot. It appeared to be just a graze so she would be fine. Kyleigh looked around. She couldn't say the same for some people.

The cops and paramedics had arrived. How was anyone going to explain this?

One of the medics saw Kyleigh and wanted to check her out. She had insisted that she only had a graze. The medic still wanted to check her wound. He cleaned it and bandaged it, then sent her on her way.

"Kyleigh!"

Kyleigh turned and saw Jackie running towards her.

"Jackie, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. What were those things? How were they…" She trailed off when she saw the blood on Kyleigh's shirt. "Did you get shot?"

"Yeah, but it's just graze. Nothing major."

"That's good. I hope Rose is all right. She called but then hung up before saying anything."

"I'm sure she's fine. If she's out, then these things probably surprised her too."

"Yeah. Well, get home before these things decide to move again."

Kyleigh smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

Kyleigh slowly made her way home. She kept glancing around for more mannequins to attack. She was relieved when she finally arrived home. As soon as she walked in she was embraced by her aunt.

"Kyleigh, I'm so glad you're all right. I was so worried. I didn't know where you were and then I heard about those things attacking."

"Aunt Carol, kind of need to breath."

"Oh, sorry." Carol let go. "Are you all right?"

"Fine. I got a little scratched up, but I'm fine."

"Do you have any idea what was going on?" Harold asked.

Kyleigh shook her head. "No idea. Hopefully it won't happen again. Now, I'm going to go get cleaned up."

After Kyleigh took a shower, she laid on her bed. Rose still hadn't called her so Kyleigh tried calling. She got the message, "The person you are trying to reach in no longer in service." Kyleigh found that very strange. She tried not to worry about her friend, but she couldn't help having the feeling that something was wrong. Well, Kyleigh was definitely going to get answers tomorrow and she won't take no for an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Ringing woke Kyleigh the next morning. She groaned as she reached for her phone

"Hello?"

"Ky, I need to talk to you."

"Mickey?" Kyleigh glanced at her clock. "It's eight in the morning. Can't it wait?"

"No. You're lucky I waited this long. It's about last night."

Kyleigh sat up. "You mean the mannequins that were attacking?"

"Just come over to my place."

"Ok, I'll be there soon."

As soon as Kyleigh hung up with Mickey, she jumped out of bed and got dressed. Before she could rush out, her uncle stopped her.

"Where are you going in such a rush?"

"Mickey needs my help with something."

"This early?"

Kyleigh shrugged. "Well, yow know, some people are just morning people." Kyleigh turned to leave.

"Kyleigh, take some breakfast with you." Kyleigh grabbed a banana. "Thank you."

Kyleigh then left.

As Kyleigh made her way to Mickey's, she wondered how he could possibly know what happened last night. Or maybe it has nothing to do with the attack. Maybe it's about Rose. Did something happen to her? Kyleigh felt her worry rise.

When Kyleigh arrived at Mickey's place, she saw that he was in quite a state. He had pulled her inside the moment he opened the door and saw it was her.

"I need to tell someone." Mickey said as he began pacing; Kyleigh sat on the couch. "I couldn't…I couldn't keep this to myself."

"Mickey, did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yes…no…some…I couldn't stop thinking about it. How could she do that? How could she just run off with him?"

"Wait, wait, wait. What are you talking about?"

Kyleigh had an idea, but she hoped she was wrong. Rose wouldn't just run off with another man. Why would she?

"Rose ran off with the Doctor. She just…just took off. How could she do that?"

"Rose ran off with a doctor?" Is that why she was researching doctors? To find out more about this guy? But why would she go off with someone she had to research? It didn't make any sense.

"Not _a_ doctor. _The_ Doctor."

Kyleigh raised an eyebrow. "There's a difference?"

"He's not-he's not-he's a thing. An alien."

Kyleigh stood from where she was sitting and put her hands on Mickey's shoulders, stopping him from pacing. "Mickey, you haven't…tried anything new, have you?"

Mickey slapped her hands away. "I know I sound crazy, but it's true. You said you believe in aliens."

"Well, yeah, but…" It was one thing to think aliens exist, it was another to have proof.

"I need you to believe me, Kyleigh."

Kyleigh wasn't sure what to think. The look in Mickey's eyes made her believe him, though.

"Ok, so why did she run off with an alien?"

"I don't…I don't know."

Mickey sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. Kyleigh sat next to him, putting a comforting arm around him.

"What do you know about this doctor? Does he have another name?"

Mickey sighed. "I don't know much. He didn't mention another name."

"Well, we'll figure this out together."

Mickey looked at Kyleigh and gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Ky."

Kyleigh smiled back. "What are friends for? Now, tell me exactly what happened last night."

Mickey began explaining how Rose came over to use his computer to look up this doctor. There was this whole website dedicated to the Doctor run by this guy named Clive. Rose had contacted him and soon Mickey was driving her to meet him.

That's when things got weird. Mickey explained that while he was waiting for Rose - though if Mickey was worried Clive was a murderer why didn't he go in with her was beyond Kyleigh, but she let it slide - a garbage can started moving. Mickey went to investigate, but when he put his hands on it he couldn't get them off. He was stuck. And then…

"Hold up. You got eaten by a garbage can?" Kyleigh was trying her best not to laugh. She tried covering it up with a cough, but Mickey gave her a look. "Sorry."

"I know how it sounds. I went through it and I'm still having a hard time believing it."

"Ok. So, what happened when you were um...eaten by the garbage can?"

Mickey hung his head. He was never going to live that down. He looked back at Kyleigh. "I ended up in a basement where there was this nest of consciousness or something. That's what was making the mannequins come to life."

"I'm assuming this doctor stopped it. The mannequins stopped."

"Yeah, with the help of Rose. We escaped in his space ship. He asked Rose to go with him, but she said no so he left."

"I thought you said-"

"He came back. Told her his ship could also travel in time and off she went."

"A spaceship and a time machine? That's am...that's rude of her just to go off." Kyleigh changed what she was going to say when Mickey gave her a look. "Well, if it really is a time machine then I'm sure she'll be back in no time. Until then, why don't we go visit this Clive guy." Kyleigh stood up.

"Why would you want to go see him?"

"You said he runs a whole website dedicated to the Doctor, right? What better way to learn about him?"

"That's true. Come on."

The two of them left Mickey's place, got in his car, and made their way to Clive's.

"Are you all right?" Mickey asked. "I know you don't like cars, but-"

"I'm fine." Kyleigh cut him off. "I've been in cars since...since that accident."

"I know. It's just that you're holding onto the door handle awfully tight."

Kyleigh glanced down and saw that she was holding so tight that her knuckles were turning white; she loosened her grip.

"I've just been thinking of my parents a lot, especially on the day they died. Guess it just has me on edge."

"I understand."

They soon came to Clive's house and Kyleigh made Mickey come with her. Whatever she learned from Clive she didn't want to have to repeat it so it was just easier to have Mickey there. Also, she didn't want to go in there alone.

The woman who answered the door, Kyleigh assumed, was Clive's wife. Her eyes were red and her face was wet with tears.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Kyleigh said. "but is Clive home?"

"He um...he died...yesterday in the um, the attack."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"How did you know him."

"We didn't really. We just saw...I'm sorry. We'll be going now." Kyleigh turned and left, Mickey followed her.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Mickey said when they got back in the car. "It's the Doctor's fault. If he hadn't have come here-"

"A lot more people would have died."

Mickey looked at Kyleigh. "You're defending him?"

"I'm not defending him. I don't even know him, but you said the Doctor and Rose stopped that consciousness thing. If they didn't then more people would have died, me included. If the Doctor did save the city then I'm grateful to him."

"But he took Rose."

"From what you said she went willing. And as I've said, if she really is in a time machine she'll come back soon. For now, why don't we just go back to your place and we'll do our own research."

"Fine."

When they got back to Mickey's, Kyleigh made them some lunch. They then went onto his computer and researched the Doctor.

And that's how their day went, eating and researching. Occasionally, they would take a break from research and talk about conspiracies. They started with alien conspiracies, which led them to government conspiracies. Somehow, their conversation turned to recent movies. They playfully argued back and forth about which movies were the best and which ones were the worst. At one point Mickey told Kyleigh the only reason she liked one movie was because an actor she thought was good looking was in it; Kyleigh didn't deny it.

After a while longer of talking about random things, Kyleigh stood up and stretched. "Well, I think it's time for me to head home."

"Thanks for coming over today."

"No problem. Hey, do you think we should tell Jackie about Rose?"

"Oh yeah, that will be a nice conversation. "Hey Jackie, lovely weather we're having. By the way, your daughter ran off with an alien in a blue box." Somehow, I don't think she'd believe us."

"You're right. She'd think we've gone mad. Hopefully Rose will come back before any of us have time to miss her."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will. She wouldn't just leave us."

Mickey just nodded.

Kyleigh gave him a hug. "Get some sleep tonight, yeah?"

"All right."

Kyleigh said good-bye then made her way back home. She was hoping that Rose would come back before too long. Kyleigh wouldn't know what to tell Jackie if she didn't. There was no way she and Mickey could explain it. Jackie would never believe it.

Kyleigh stopped walking as she glanced up at the sky. Wherever Rose was, she hoped she was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you TheDoctorAllTheWay for the review. I'm glad you're loving it so far. Sorry, the Doctor wasn't in this one but fear not, he will come soon. ^_^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I did a very minor change to the story. I changed Kyleigh's last name from Denison to Chase. Told you it was very minor. ^_^ Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Today was a day Kyleigh wished Rose was here to give her encouraging words. It would also be nice to have a time machine right about now so she could just skip to tomorrow.<p>

The truth was she couldn't skip her interview, though she'd be lying to herself if she said that thought didn't cross her mind. She could just keep walking and say she lost track of time. Of course, she would receive a lecture from her aunt. It was better to just get this over with.

So here she was, sitting in a lawyer's office for an interview. Isn't there a rule against relatives working in the same place? They would be working on different floors, though.

"Kyleigh Chase?"

Kyleigh glanced up at the woman who called her. She was wearing a black suit, with her black hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Kyleigh stood up. "Yes, I'm Kyleigh Chase."

The woman smiled as she held out her hand; Kyleigh shook it. "I'm Stacy Long. Please, follow me."

Stacy led Kyleigh in the back to her office. Once Kyleigh was inside Stacy shut the door and told her to take a seat. Stacy sat on the other side of the desk.

"Your aunt spoke highly of you." Stacy said.

Kyleigh tensed. Why did Aunt Carol have to do that? If this interview doesn't go well then not only will it make Kyleigh look bad, but it will also come back to her aunt.

Kyleigh relaxed. "I'm sure she exaggerates some."

"Family has been known to do that. Just so you know you will be offered this job based on this interview, not because of your aunt."

"I understand. I wouldn't want to get a job just because she helped me."

"That's good to know. Now, tell me about yourself."

"Um, well, I'm eighteen and mature for my age. I graduated school with very good grades. I'm a hard-working and can multi-task."

"What would you consider you greatest strength?"

"My greatest strength would be my creativity."

"What about your weakness?"

Being organized is what Kyleigh wanted to say, but that probably wouldn't sound good since she was interviewing for a secretary position.

"Um, I would say talking to large crowd. I just get so nervous with all those eyes on me and then my mind goes blank and I…" Kyleigh trailed off when she realized she was rambling. She mentally slapped herself.

"Why would you be a good fit here?"

Kyleigh stared blankly as she tried to come up with a good reason. Why would she be a good fit? She had no idea.

"I uh…I can multi-task. And I'll work very hard."

Kyleigh knew as the interview went on that it wasn't going well. A few times she took a minute before she answered. By the time it was over she knew she didn't get the job.

"I'll be in touch." Stacy said.

"Thank you for your time." Kyleigh shook Stacy's hand, and then left the building. All she wanted to do was hide.

When she got home she did just that. She borrowed her uncle's laptop and hid in her room to do more research on the Doctor

Kyleigh lost track of time. She didn't think she was on the internet that long. She was snapped out of her reading when Carol called her; she did not sound happy. Kyleigh shut down the computer and reluctantly left her room.

Carol turned towards Kyleigh when she walked in. Kyleigh took a step back as she saw the anger in her aunt's eyes.

"Did you mess up that interview on purpose?"

"What? No."

"I know you don't want to work as a secretary, but sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do."

"I didn't mess it up on purpose. You know how I get when I'm nervous."

"You need to get over it. I'm not going to support you forever."

"I know. I just-"

"I'm giving you a week."

"What?"

"You have a week to get a job."

Kyleigh was afraid to ask what would happen if she didn't get a job by then. Her aunt wouldn't kick her out…would she? Kyleigh decided she didn't want to find out so she agreed.

That night Kyleigh took her painting supplies up to the roof. As she painted she thought about her life. Things didn't turn out the way she thought they would. Rose would have advice for her, she always did.

Kyleigh glanced up at the stars, wishing Rose would come back soon.

* * *

><p>The next few days didn't get any easier. Rose still hadn't come back. Kyleigh was beginning to wonder if what Mickey said was true. Did Rose really go off with an alien in a blue box? What if Mickey was lying?<p>

Kyleigh shook her head. Mickey wouldn't lie about something like that. Why would he? And if Rose did go with this doctor person willingly why hasn't she come back yet? She should know that her family and friends would worry.

A horrible thought struck Kyleigh. What if Rose was dead? What if something terrible happened to her? What if she never comes back?

No, she can't think like that. Rose is perfectly fine and she will be back.

Ringing brought Kyleigh out of her thoughts. Glancing at her phone, she saw Jackie was calling again. Jackie had been calling a few times a day now, asking if Kyleigh had seen or heard from Rose. Kyleigh said she hadn't and every time she did she felt bad. She wanted so much to tell Jackie what Mickey had told her but she knew that conversation wouldn't end well.

Sighing, Kyleigh answered the phone. "I'm sorry, Jackie, I haven't heard from her yet."

"It's been days. Why hasn't she called to let me know where she is? What if she's been kidnapped?"

That thought had crossed Kyleigh's mind. "I'm sure she's fine."

"If she is then why hasn't she come home?"

Kyleigh was silent. She had no answer.

"I'm worried, Kyleigh."

"I know. I'm worried too. I'm sure she'll be back soon and she'll explain everything to us."

"I hope so."

As soon as Kyleigh was off the phone with Jackie she called Mickey. They made plans to meet up. She put on her shoes then made her way out. Before she made it out the door, Carol stopped her.

"I hope you're rushing out to put in job applications."

Kyleigh sighed in annoyance. "I put in a few yesterday and the day before that."

"So where are you off to?"

"I'm meeting up with Mickey."

"Kyleigh-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Later." She then rushed out the door.

She met Mickey a few blocks from her place. They grabbed a cup of coffee, and then walked around the city.

"I can't take this, Ky. Why would Rose do this?"

"I don't have answers. We just have to hope that she'll be back soon and explain."

"If that ship really can travel in time why is she waiting so long to come back?"

"I don't know, Mickey. I just…don't know."

The two of the continued walking and talking for a while longer before deciding to head home. Once Kyleigh was home she hid in her room, which she had been doing a lot the last few days. It was mostly because she wanted to avoid her aunt, but she also wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

She glanced at the painting she had started before Rose went missing. She hadn't worked on it much. For some reason she had lost some of her motivation.

"Kyleigh, can you come here?" Harold hollered.

Sighing, Kyleigh stood from her bed and made her way out of her room. When she walked into the living room she saw a couple of police.

"These policemen are here to talk to you about Rose." Harold said.

Dread filled Kyleigh. She should have expected that if Rose didn't come home in a few days Jackie would call the police. What was she going to say? No way was she telling them Rose flew off with an alien. They would lock her up.

Kyleigh nodded as she thought this was getting serious.

The police asked her the usual questions, when was the last time you saw Rose Tyler? When was the last time you spoke to her? Does she have any enemies that would want to hurt her? Kyleigh could honestly say that she had not seen Rose the day she disappeared, but she had spoken to her. And Rose had no enemies...though if she was travelling around with an alien doctor she may have some now but she didn't say that.

Once the police were done questioning her they left.

"Maybe she ran away." Carol said when she shut the door.

"Rose has no reason to run away." Kyleigh said.

"People have secrets, Kyleigh. You may not know someone as well as you think."

"I've known Rose since we were kids. She wouldn't run away." Kyleigh then went back to her room. She didn't want to admit to herself that going off in a spaceship with the Doctor was running away.

Kyleigh collapsed on her bed, hoping things would be ok. She grabbed her phone as she thought about calling Rose again. The last time she had tried it said the phone was no longer in service. She would probably get the same thing again but she had to try.

Kyleigh held her breath as she dialed the number. When she pressed send she let out the breath she was holding when the phone started to ring. Her spirits lifted, thinking she would finally get answers. Her hope was soon gone when the phone went to voice mail.

"Rose, its Kyleigh. I don't know what's going on, but you've been gone for days. Your mom is worried and has the police involved. Please, please, call me back and let me know you're all right. And please, come home."

Kyleigh hung up. Worry crept over her again. She hated not knowing, especially when it came to her best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Artimes Blaine: I'm glad you are liking the story. Thanks for the review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Five months. Five long, painful months that Rose has been gone. Kyleigh couldn't understand how hard it was to pick up the phone and call just to say she was all right.

One good thing was Kyleigh had a job. She only worked part-time, much to the annoyance of her aunt. When she wasn't working she was trying to keep Mickey sane. This was hard on him most of all. It didn't help that Jackie was saying he murdered Rose.

At the moment Kyleigh was at Jackie's place, trying to keep her from losing it. Kyleigh sat in the chair while Jackie paced around the room.

"It's been five months. Five months! Why hasn't she called? Where is she?"

Five months ago Kyleigh would have said Rose would be home soon and explain everything. She stopped saying that a month after Rose disappeared. She still had hope she would return, but the big question was when?

"I wish I had an answer for you, Jackie. I…" Kyleigh trailed off. What could she say that she hasn't said already? She was sounding like a broken record.

Jackie sat down. "I remember the day you two first met. Rose was eight and you were seven."

Kyleigh gave a small smile.

"You were always sitting in the park by yourself with your sketch pad."

"I remember. Rose came up to me to see what I was drawing. That was a few months after my parents died. She me got to talk."

"Friends are better than therapists."

"And cheaper."

"Couldn't keep you two apart after that."

Silence fell upon them, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. After the death of her parents Kyleigh stopped talking. Her aunt and uncle had sent her to a therapist; it didn't help. It took a while after meeting Rose but Kyleigh began talking again.

"You know, I don't want to believe he did it." Jackie said, bringing Kyleigh out of her thoughts.

"Are you talking about Mickey? He didn't do it. Mickey can barely kill a spider. He wouldn't kill Rose."

"But what happened to her?"

Kyleigh sighed. "I wish I knew."

Kyleigh soon left Jackie's and made her way over to Mickey's place. She made it a habit that once she got done talking to one she would talk to the other. It was tiring sometimes, but Kyleigh wanted to keep their spirits up. She also wanted Jackie to stop spreading rumors about Mickey but that probably wouldn't change anytime soon.

"Is she still saying it's me?" Mickey asked when Kyleigh arrived.

Kyleigh was silent.

"Yeah, I thought so. You know, I was taken in for questioning again."

"Again? That's the third time. Are you sure we shouldn't tell Jackie?"

"We've been over this, Kyleigh. Jackie would never believe us."

Kyleigh sighed. "I don't like this. I've tried calling Rose but all it does is ring."

"She can get service in space?"

Kyleigh shrugged.

"I hope she's all right."

"Me, too."

After a while of talking, Kyleigh headed home. It had been a long day and she could use a nap. Unfortunately, Kyleigh didn't get her nap when she got home.

"We need to talk." Harold said.

"All right. What about?" Kyleigh had a feeling what he was going to say.

"Your aunt and I are worried about you. You've been spending a lot of time with Jackie and Mickey trying to find Rose."

"And that's a problem?"

"No, but it shouldn't consume your life. You're only working part-time and-"

"I know Aunt Carol is angry with me that I'm not working full-time, but at least I have a job. And Rose is my best friend. I'm not giving up on her."

"What happened to all your plans? I thought you applied to collage a few months ago?"

"I did, but I…I didn't get in."

"Well, there are other colleges."

"I'm doing just fine."

"You don't want to work in a bookstore the rest of your life, do you?"

"So what if I do? It's my life and I'll do as I please."

Kyleigh stormed off to her room and slammed her door. Why were they so determined to have Kyleigh go to college and do something important with her life? If Kyleigh could she would just stay in her room the rest of her life just painting.

Painting.

Kyleigh glanced at her still unfinished painting. She then opened the drawer on her nightstand and took out the letter she received from the college she applied to. She had applied before Rose left. When she received the letter she didn't open it for longest time, afraid of what it would say. Finally, after a few weeks of it sitting in her room she opened it. Kyleigh had been accepted to an art school in France. She decided not to go.

Kyleigh put the letter back then grabbed her photo album. As she flipped through it she thought about the good times. She wondered if she would ever create good memories with Rose again.

* * *

><p>The months passed and still there was no sign of Rose. Kyleigh tried to keep the hope that she would come back, but it has been almost one year. Kyleigh was beginning to think that maybe this doctor is keeping Rose away for some reason. Or maybe Rose is…<p>

Kyleigh shook her head. She can't think like that. Some days, however, were better than other days. Today was one of the bad days. She was trying to pay attention at work, really she was. It didn't help that a few of her co-workers were talking about a new horror movie that came out. That only added to the scenarios Kyleigh has thought of.

As she was putting some books away she tried thinking of other things. Maybe when she got home she would finally finish that painting that has been untouched in months. Or she and Mickey can go see a comedy. They could both do with something good right now. Or maybe…

"So, the killer was waiting inside the closet and grabbed her from behind and then-" Whatever the killer did, her co-worker didn't get to finish. At the moment Kyleigh had a horrible thought and dropped the books she held in her hand, plus some from the shelves.

Everyone turned towards her.

"Sorry." She said as she began picking up the books.

"Kyleigh, may I see you in my office?"

Kyleigh glanced over at her boss. She had a feeling whatever he wanted to talk about it wasn't anything good. Kyleigh set the books down and went into the office; her boss closed the door behind her. Kyleigh sat down as her boss sat on the other side of the desk.

"Kyleigh, you haven't been working your best lately."

"I'm sorry."

"I know your friend has been missing for quite a while, but you can't let that get in the way of your life."

You sound like my aunt and uncle, Kyleigh thought. Then she said, "I know I've messed up a little, but I-"

"A little? You messed up an order over the phone, getting the person the wrong books. You overcharged someone by scanning a book twice. You miscounted when it came to the money at the end of one day and we thought we were short. Should I continue?"

"No, please."

"I'm sorry, Kyleigh, but I'm going to have to let you go."

"Please, don't. I need this job. My aunt will be angry with me."

"Not my problem. You can pick up you last paycheck tomorrow."

Kyleigh just nodded as she stood and left the room. Once she grabbed her things she left the bookstore.

She couldn't believe she got fired. Aunt Carol was going to be so angry with her. Maybe she didn't have to tell her just yet. Kyleigh could keep it a secret for a little while, at least until she finds another job. Hopefully her aunt won't find out. She dreaded what would happen.

Instead of going home, Kyleigh made her way to the café she and Rose usually go to. She hadn't been there in a long time. She ordered her coffee, and then sat at one of the tables outside.

As she sipped her coffee she watched the people walk by. Look at them, going about with their lives. Kyleigh knew that everyone had things going on in their lives that others don't know about, but she couldn't help feeling jealous of them. People were smiling, laughing, and having fun. And here she was, trying to hold back tears with thoughts of her friend dead.

Kyleigh finished her coffee then headed home. Now she had to figure out how she was going to spend her days until she got another job. If Aunt Carol got a hint that she lost her job there was going to be a lecturing that would most likely involve yelling on both sides. Her uncle would probably take his wife's side like he always did.

That night didn't get any better. She couldn't get the many horrible thoughts out of her head. She knew she had to go forward with her life. She couldn't dwell on this forever, but it was easier said than done. How do people expect her to just forget? In a way it was worse than when her parents died. At least with them she knew they were dead. She didn't know if Rose was alive or dead.

Kyleigh put her headphones in her ears as she turned on some happy music. Hopefully it will give her some pleasant dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Artimes Blaine: Thanks for letting me know to change that in the summery. Totally forgot about that. (Obviously haha) Thanks for the review!<strong>

**Irrelevant86: Glad you are loving the story. Thanks for the review!**

**And guess who is coming back next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A few announcements before we get started. First, just letting people know that this will not only be a rewrite of the episodes. I will be putting my own adventures in. Second, this will probably be the last update for a while. I'm participating in nation novel writing month in November. The goal is to write 50,000 words in a month so that will be taking all of my time. Maybe I will update once more before the end of the month. Now, on with the story where Kyleigh finally meets the Doctor!**

* * *

><p>Kyleigh was again over at Jackie's place. There was barely a day that went by that she wasn't there. It had been one year since Rose disappeared; a very rough year. There were nights where Kyleigh did nothing but cry. Rose had been her very best friend and now she was lost. She never would give up hope that Rose was out there somewhere alive. Her aunt tried to tell her to accept that Rose might be...but Kyleigh couldn't do that.<p>

Even though Rose had gone off with an alien and probably wasn't on Earth, it made Kyleigh feel a little better that she was putting up missing posters for Rose. At least she was doing something. Also, doing that didn't make her feel so useless even though she knew they wouldn't get an answer for the posters.

At the moment, Kyleigh was sitting at the table as she sorted the missing person papers. She had so many stacks of them there was barely an inch of table that could be seen. Even though there were already hundreds of papers with their missing Rose posted all over the city, Kyleigh was still going to put more up.

She glanced at the area around her. "Where's my phone?"

"It's in here." Jackie said from the kitchen.

Kyleigh stood and walked into the kitchen. Jackie was leaning on the counter with her head in her hands.

Kyleigh put a hand on her shoulder. "We will find her, Jackie. I know she's still alive." Now she was trying to convince herself just as much as she was trying to convince Jackie.

Jackie looked at her. "Thanks, sweetheart. I don't how I would have made it this year without you."

Kyleigh smiled at her sadly.

Jackie then grabbed her cup and headed back in the other room. Kyleigh looked at her phone. There were no missed calls or new messages. She felt completely useless. It had been a whole year with no clues as to where Rose could be. How could she do this to them?

Kyleigh was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard something break. She rushed into the other room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jackie hugging the one person Kyleigh was beginning to think she would never see again.

"Rose?"

Before anything else was said, a man came running into the house. "Sorry, it hasn't been twelve hours. It's been twelve months."

Kyleigh looked between the man and Rose. If he was the Doctor and had a time machine why did he bring her back a year later? She wanted to just go up to him and smack him, but she resisted. She was still trying to process that she was seeing Rose.

Jackie was soon on the phone with the police. Kyleigh still hadn't moved from where she stood. Maybe she had just dozed off. That had to be it.

Rose stepped in front of her. "Ky?"

"Rose?" She still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm back."

Kyleigh was hesitant, but she hugged her friend. "You're here. I've missed you." She then turned her attention to the man. "Rose, who's he?"

"This is the Doctor." Rose said.

"And where have you been this past year?" Jackie said, once she got off the phone.

"I was...travelling."

"Were you kidnapped? Did he kidnap you?" Kyleigh asked, glancing back at the Doctor.

"Oi, I don't kidnap." The Doctor said.

"No, he didn't kidnap me. I went on my own free will."

"But where have you been?" Jackie asked.

"I told you. Travelling." Rose answered.

Things didn't get any better when the cop showed up. Rose kept saying she was travelling, but she refused to say where she's been travelling to.

"You couldn't bother to pick up a phone and let me know you're all right?" Jackie said. She was clearly upset and Kyleigh didn't blame her. She was also a little upset that Rose hadn't phoned.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot."

"What? For a whole year?"

"That was my fault. I'm sorry." The Doctor said. "I sort of employed Rose as my companion."

"When you say companion do you mean in a sexual way?" The cop asked.

Both Rose and the Doctor said, "No!"

"He says he's a doctor, but I don't believe that." Jackie said.

"I am a doctor."

"Oh yeah, then prove it. Stitch this." Jackie then slapped the Doctor across the face. Rose gasped in shock, though Kyleigh wasn't. This is the man that had taken Rose from them for a year. She still had an urge to slap him too.

After a few more minutes of talking and trying to get Rose to tell where exactly she has been, the cop left. Now that Rose was home the case was closed, but Jackie would not let it go.

Jackie and Rose went in the kitchen to talk privately, leaving Kyleigh alone with this doctor person. She stared at him as she tried to work out if he was a good guy or a bad guy. Rose didn't seem afraid of him or anything so they must be good friends. But if he was a good guy then why did he leave with Rose for so long?

"Why are you staring at me?" The Doctor said.

"I'm just trying to figure you out, is all."

"Not much to figure out."

"You took Rose away for a year, yet she doesn't seem angry or afraid of you. So tell me, Doctor, who are you? And what are you a doctor of?"

"I'm just the Doctor. And I didn't mean to keep Rose away for so long. Meant to come twelve hours after she came with me."

Kyleigh raised an eyebrow. "So your ship, it's really a time machine? Not very good at piloting it, are you?"

The Doctor first looked offended, and then he looked at her with curiosity. "How do you know about my ship?"

Kyleigh smirked. "I'm psychic."

Now the Doctor stared at her like he was trying to figure her out.

Before anything else was said, Rose came out of the kitchen and made her way to the front door. "I can't deal with this right now."

She left and the Doctor followed her.

"She still won't tell me where she's been." Jackie said. "And that frightens me. What if this man has done something to her to make her afraid of talking?"

"I'll talk to her. Maybe she'll open up to me."

"Thanks. I would appreciate that."

Kyleigh left, pretty sure that Rose went up to the roof. She and Rose had spent a lot of time up there talking about problems they had, and what they were going to do in the future.

As Kyleigh got close, she could hear Rose and the Doctor talking. She thought about just staying here and eavesdropping, but she thought against it. It wouldn't be very nice and she didn't want to find out what Rose has been doing if she wasn't ready to talk. Shaking her head, Kyleigh walked the rest of the way over to them.

"Thought you might be up here." She said.

Rose looked over at her. "Sorry. I just couldn't deal with mum right now."

"I understand." Kyleigh glanced at the Doctor then back at Rose. "You can always tell me where you've been if...if you can't talk to your mum about it."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Before Rose could say anything more, a loud noise was heard. They all looked up and saw a spaceship crashing. They ducked as it flew over them, and then it hit Big Ben before going down into the water.

"Well, that's just not fair." Rose said.

Kyleigh glanced at her, feeling like she missed part of a conversation.

Rose and the Doctor started making their way down to the street.

"Where are you going?" Kyleigh asked as she followed.

"Big spaceship lands in London? Where do you think?" The Doctor said.

"Rose, what about your mum?"

Rose glanced back. "Just tell her I'll be right back."

Kyleigh stopped as she watched Rose and the Doctor run off. Rose just got back and already she was running off again. Kyleigh wanted to run off after them to make sure Rose didn't disappear, but she couldn't just leave Jackie without telling her something. With her mind made up, she went back inside.

"Well, what did she say? Where is she?" Jackie asked as soon as Kyleigh walked through the door.

"Uh, she didn't say anything. A spaceship crashed and she went to go see what's happening."

"Why would she do that? She just got back."

Kyleigh just shrugged.

Kyleigh then grabbed her phone and called her uncle, telling him that Rose came back. He didn't believe her at first, but she handed the phone to Jackie who confirmed it. Harold decided he was coming over. He had to see for himself that Rose was back.

Rose and the Doctor soon came back and turned the TV on to the news. A few of Jackie's friends had come over; to see if Rose was actually alive or to watch about the UFO crash Kyleigh wasn't sure.

Harold showed up and was surprised to see Rose. He told her that he was glad she was safe. Kyleigh gave him a look that said I-told-you-she-was-alive. When he asked where Rose had been he received the same answer as Jackie; traveling

Kyleigh turned her attention to the TV.

"Big Ben has been destroyed as a UFO crash landed in central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from all across the country to control widespread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of emergency has been declared."

"Why do people start looting whenever a crisis happens?" Kyleigh wondered. No one paid her any attention as they were interested in their own conversations or were watching the news.

"It's a hoax." Harold said. "It has to be."

"What makes you so sure?" Kyleigh asked.

"There is no such thing as aliens."

Kyleigh quickly glanced over at the Doctor then back at her uncle. "With as big as the universe is we can't be the only ones out there."

"If aliens existed I'm sure we would know by now."

Kyleigh was about to reply, but stopped when she heard the reporters say they found a body. She looked at the TV.

"It's unconfirmed, but I'm being told that a body of non-terrestrial origins has been found. It's being brought ashore." The reporter said.

A newscaster then came on. "Unconfirmed reports say the body is of extraterrestrial origin. An extraordinary event is unfolding here live in central London."

"It's fake." Harold said.

Kyleigh shook her head.

After a few more minutes of watching the news, the Doctor walked outside; Rose followed him.

"So, who is that man exactly?" Harold asked.

Kyleigh shrugged. "Don't know exactly. He's called the Doctor and Rose has been with him for the past year."

"Something's not right with him. And why doesn't Rose say exactly where she's been?"

"Don't ask me. She hasn't told me anything."

Rose came back and sat in the chair; Kyleigh sat closer to her. "Where is he off to?"

"Nowhere, he said. Said it was too human in here."

"So, he's an alien then? Mickey told me."

"Yeah, he's an alien. Oh, you've got questions for him, don't you?" Rose asked when Kyleigh smiled.

"You know I've always believed there were aliens out there. It's good to know I'm not another nutter like my aunt and uncle say. So then, you've been in space?"

"Yeah, and it's wonderful out there."

"Here's to the Martians." Jackie said as she raised her glass of wine.

"To the Martians!" Everyone else said, excluding Kyleigh, Rose, and Harold.

Everyone then became quiet. Both Kyleigh and Rose turned around and saw Mickey standing in the doorway. It's then Kyleigh scolded herself. With everything that happened she forgot to let Mickey know Rose was back. How could she do that to him?

"I was gonna come see you." Rose said.

"Someone owes Mickey an apology." Someone said.

"I'm sorry."

"Not you."" The woman looked at Jackie.

"It's not my fault." Jackie said. "What was I supposed to think?" She then went into the kitchen. Rose, Kyleigh, and Mickey follow her

"You just appear and who do they turn to? Your boyfriend." Mickey said. "Five times I was taken in for questioning. Of course there was no evidence. How could there be? And then I get your mother, whispering around the estate, pointing the finger."

"I didn't think I'd be gone so long." Rose said

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Kyleigh asked.

"I don't know. It was just a spur of the moment thing."

"For twelve months I was waiting for you." Mickey said. "Waiting for you and the Doctor."

"Hold on, you knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell me?" Jackie asked.

"I told you we should've told her." Kyleigh said.

Jackie looked at her. "You knew too?"

Mickey noticed some people trying to listen to the conversation so he slammed the door shut and closed the shutters to the window dividing the kitchen and living room.

"How could we tell you where she went? Mickey said.

"Tell me now."

"I might as well 'cause you're stuck here." Mickey told Rose. "The Doctor went into his blue box and faded away."

"He wouldn't." Rose said.

"He's left you. Some boyfriend he turned out to be."

Rose ran out as the others followed. Harold also followed

"Where are you going in such a rush?" He asked.

"Just to check something out. We shouldn't be long." Kyleigh answered.

Her uncle didn't take that as a hint to stay so he continued to follow them. They soon stopped outside.

"He wouldn't just go. He promised." Rose said.

"He's dumped you, Rose. How does it feel now that you're left behind with us Earthlings?" Mickey asked.

"What are you going on about? What's this doctor done now?" Jackie asked.

"Who is this Doctor?" Harold asked.

"He's vamoosed." Mickey said.

"He's not. He gave me this." Rose took out a key. "And he's not my boyfriend. He is much more important."

Everyone was silent as a wheezing noise sounded. Kyleigh watched with disbelief and amazement as a blue box started to materialize in front of them.

"That is way cool." She said.

"I said so." Rose said. She then turned to her mum and Harold. "You two should go inside."

The noise stopped as the box fully materialized in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Artimes Blaine: As you have read, Kyleigh did not slap the Doctor in this one but she might when things calm down. Who knows? <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"That is way cool." Kyleigh said.

"I said so." Rose said. She then turned to her mum and Harold. "You two should go inside."

The noise stopped as the box fully materialized.

"How did that happen?" Jackie asked at the same time Harold said, "It has to be a trick with mirrors."

Rose quickly ran into the box. Kyleigh stood there as she wondered about this mysterious blue box. Mickey had mentioned it but she never pictured it like this. She peered inside, seeing how big it was she quickly circled the box as she poked it. She then made her way inside, her eyes widening in fascination. How did he get the outside around the inside? Never in her wildest dreams could she think of this.

Kyleigh was snapped back to reality when she heard Mickey say, "I was a murder suspect because of you."

As Mickey was arguing with Doctor, Harold said, "This is impossible." He then ran out of the box with Jackie right behind him.

"Mum." Rose hollered. She turned to the Doctor. "Don't go anywhere." She then turned to Mickey. "Don't start a fight." She looked at Kyleigh. "Make sure they don't kill each other." Rose then ran out.

"This is amazing." Kyleigh said as she looked around. She looked at the Doctor. "How is it that you get the outside around the inside?"

The Doctor looked at her. "That's not what people normally say."

"What do people normally say?"

"It's bigger on the inside." He then looked back at the screen.

"Oh."

Rose rushed back inside. "So, the crash was a fake? Are they invading?" She asked

"Funny way to invade, putting the whole planet on red alert." Mickey said.

"Good point." The Doctor said, sounding mildly impressed. "So what are they up to?"

"Faking a crash landing won't get aliens anything...will it?" Kyleigh said.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that?" Jackie asked as she and Harold walked back to her flat.<p>

"Yes I saw."

"How is that possible?"

"Don't ask me. I'm only an electrician."

They soon arrived back at Jackie's place. People were still there watching the news. Jackie went to her room while Harold stood by the door.

Harold can usually explain things. Everything could be explained, but he had no explanation for what he saw. The inside was…well, he wasn't quite sure what it was. The box appearing could be explained with mirrors. Inside the box completely puzzled him. Who exactly is this doctor?

Harold went to go check on Jackie. She was in her room pacing and looking lost.

"Jackie, are you all right?"

"No. Rose just got back from missing for a year. She was with the Doctor and I have no idea who he is and now there's this spaceship that crashed and Rose is going off again." She sat on her bed with the sigh.

"Well, we'll just have to make Rose explain everything when she comes back up."

Jackie looked at him. "How well does that work with Kyleigh?"

Harold frowned. "Not at all, actually."

Jackie looked at the telly where a reporter was saying that if anyone knows anything or has seen any other sightings of aliens to call this number.

"I should call." Jackie said, looking at Harold. "Rose and Kyleigh could be in danger."

Harold agreed.

Jackie grabbed the phone and dialed the number. The line was busy so she hung up and dialed again. Again it was busy. She tried a third time and this time it started ringing.

As Jackie was talking on the phone Harold thought about the Doctor. He didn't know who he was but a man of his age should not be hanging around nineteen year olds. The Doctor had to have done something to Rose to make her afraid of saying where she's been. Now Kyleigh was getting caught up with the Doctor and he would not stand by his while his niece was in danger.

* * *

><p>As the Doctor was under the console Kyleigh stood next to Rose. "I can't believe you've been traveling in this…what did you call it?"<p>

"It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Right. So, you've been traveling in the TARDIS and traveling in time and space? I'm jealous. Why didn't you invite me?"

"I told you it was a spur of the moment."

Kyleigh was about to reply but at that point Mickey came over. "Some friend you've got there."

"He's winding you up." Rose said. "I'm sorry."

"You know, every day I looked. On every street corner, wherever I went, looking for a blue box for a whole year."

"It's only been a few days for me."

"Really? So, do you consider yourself nineteen still?" Kyleigh asked.

"I suppose so."

Kyleigh smiled. "Guess that makes us the same age now. Weird. Did you miss us?"

"Of course I did." Rose looked at Mickey. "Have you been seeing anyone?"

"No." Mickey answered.

"Because everyone thinks he murdered you." Kyleigh said.

"So…now that you're back are you going to stay?" Mickey asked.

The sound of sparks came from under the console, making the three of them look over at the Doctor.

"Got it!" The Doctor said as he jumped up and looked at the computer screen. "Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of the spaceship. Hold on." He hit the screen. Kyleigh moved to watch. "That's the spaceship on the way to Earth except… there. See, the spaceship did a slingshot around the earth before it landed."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It came from Earth, right?" Kyleigh asked. "So, does that mean the aliens have been here for a while?"

The Doctor looked at her, impressed. "That's right. The question is, what have they been doing?" He then started flipping through the channels. He stopped. "Hold on, I know that bloke."

"It is looking like the government is bringing in alien specialists, those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space." The reporter said.

"UNIT! United Nations Intelligence Task Force, good people."

"How do you know them?" Rose asked.

"He worked for them." Both Kyleigh and Mickey said.

Mickey then said, "We read up on you Doctor. You look deep enough on the Internet and in the history books and there's his name. Followed by a list of the dead."

"That's nice." The Doctor said. "Hang on." He turned to Kyleigh. "He's the one who told you about my ship. That's how you knew."

Kyleigh smiled innocently at him as she shrugged.

"So, if you know those people why don't you go and help?" Rose asked.

"They wouldn't recognize me." The Doctor answered. "Besides, the world's on a knife's edge. Aliens are faking aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover and better keep the TARDIS out of sight. Ricky, you've got a car, you can do the driving."

"Where to?" Mickey asked.

"The roads are clearing let's go and have a look at the spaceship."

The four of them made their way out of the TARDIS and a spotlight immediately shined on them.

"Do not move." Someone said over a loudspeaker.

Police cars and soldiers surrounded them with guns pointed at them. Kyleigh put her hands up, hoping they wouldn't shoot her. She was sure if the soldier shot her it would be worse than when the mannequin shot her last year

Mickey was able to make a run for it and hid behind some dustbins.

"That's my daughter." Jackie said as two soldiers held her back.

"You are under arrest." The person on loudspeaker said.

"Take me to your leader." The Doctor said.

"How original." Kyleigh said.

The three of them got in a police car with the Doctor getting in first, followed by Rose and then Kyleigh.

"This is a bit posh. If I knew being arrested was like this I would've done it years ago." Rose said.

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted." The Doctor said.

"Escorted? Where to?" Kyleigh asked.

"Downing Street."

Kyleigh glanced out the window and saw a glimpse of her uncle. She had a feeling this was not going to end well. She didn't want to think of what he was going to tell Aunt Carol.

The car soon pulled up to 10 Downing Street. As Kyleigh got out of the car she saw more police cars and paparazzi taking pictures. The Doctor waved at them. Kyleigh always dreamed about being famous and having her picture taken, but this was not quite what she dreamed of.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am Indra. Could we convene?" The man said once they got inside. "Quick as you can, please. This way, on the right. And please ID cards are worn at all times." Indra came up to the Doctor and handed him his ID card. "Here's your ID card. I'm sorry your companions don't have clearance."

"I don't go anywhere without her." The Doctor nodded to Rose. "Or her." He nodded towards Kyleigh, which surprised her.

"You're the code 9 not them. I'm sorry, Doctor…it is the Doctor, isn't it? I'm sorry, but they have to stay outside."

"They're staying with me."

"It's alright, you go." Rose said.

"Excuse me, are you the Doctor?" A woman asked as she came up to them.

"Not now, we're busy." Indra said.

The Doctor looked at Rose. "You sure?"

"Yeah, they're the experts you should hear what they have to say."

"Suppose so. Don't get in trouble, either of you." He looked at Kyleigh.

"Yes, sir." Kyleigh said with a mock salute.

The Doctor then headed into the room.

"I just need a private word." The woman said.

"You haven't got clearance, now leave." Indra said. He then started pushing Kyleigh and Rose. "I'm going to leave you two with security."

"I'll look after them. Let me be of some use." The woman then led the two girls away. "Keep walking and don't look around. I'm Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North." She flashed them her ID card. They stopped in the corridor. "This friend of yours…he's an expert on aliens?"

"Why do you want to know?" Rose asked.

Harriet broke down in tears. Kyleigh shifted from side to side, unsure of what to do. Rose, however, tried to comfort her.

"It's better to show you." Harriet said.

She led them to a cabinet room. Kyleigh stopped when she saw something that looked like a body, but it looked like a suite you could slip on.

"They turn the body into a suite. It's a disguise for the thing inside." Harriet said, showing it to them. She then burst into tears again.

"It's alright I believe you." Rose said. "It's alien. They must have some technology behind this. If we could find it we can use it." Rose started rummaging around the room.

"Are you an expert on aliens now?" Kyleigh asked as she helped Rose look, though she wasn't sure what she was looking for.

"No, I just picked up a few things."

Rose opened a cupboard and a body fell out.

"Oh, my god! Is that…"

Indra entered the room at that moment. "For God's sake. This is going beyond a joke. You cannot just wander-" His eyes landed on the body. "Oh, my god. That's the prime minister."

"Well, look what we have here."

They all turned to see a woman enter the room.

"Looks like someone's been naughty." She said as she shut the door.

This had to be one of the aliens Kyleigh thought. Either that or she was an unstable person.

"Margaret? That's impossible. The prime minister left Downing Street this afternoon." Indra said.

"And who told you that?" Margaret walked closer. "Me."

She swept her hair away to reveal a zipper on her forehead. As she unzipped it, there was a light as the alien wiggled out of the human body suit.

Kyleigh took a step back. The alien was now standing before them. It was taller with green skin and claws. Before any of them could react, the alien grabbed Indra, lifting him off the floor, and strangled him.

Kyleigh watched in horror, frozen where she stood. Ever since she was a little girl she was fascinated with the stars and space. She believed aliens were out there somewhere. In this whole wide universe they couldn't be the only ones. Now that she was facing an alien she didn't think it was amazing. Dread filled her as the thought of dying crossed her mind.

Margaret soon let go of Indra as electricity spread through her body.

"How did that-" Kyleigh started to say, but Rose interrupted her.

"Never mind, just go."

The three of them ran from the room. They didn't get very far when Harriet stopped them.

"The emergency protocols are still in there. We have to get them." Harriet turned around and headed back to the cabinet room; Rose and Kyleigh follow.

"New battle plan." Kyleigh said as she saw Margaret. She, Rose, and Harriet turned and started running the other way.

They ran through the hall and into another one. Rose shut the door behind them, but Margaret smashed through it.

They kept running to the end of the hall. Rose tried to open a door but found it locked. The lift pinged and the doors open, revealing the Doctor. Margaret sees him and growls.

The Doctor just smiles. "Hello." The doors soon closed.

Kyleigh takes that time to open another door, which was unlocked. "In here." The three of them run into the room.

"Hide." Rose said.

Kyleigh didn't see where Rose or Harriet hid. Kyleigh quickly flattened herself on the floor and rolled under the couch. She only realized it was a stupid mistake after she was under there and Margaret walked into the room.

"Oh, such fun." Margaret said playfully. "Little human children, where are you? Come to me. Let me kiss you better."

Kyleigh saw Margaret's feet close to the couch she was hiding under. She held her breath as if that would help her to go unnoticed. It only lasted a few seconds before she had to let out her breath to start breathing again. She prayed silently to whatever God would listen that she wouldn't be discovered.

Margaret walked around to the other side of the couch and stopped. Kyleigh's heart pounded against her chest. She thought Margaret was going to look under the couch, but before she could Margaret turned her attention elsewhere.

"My brothers." Margaret said.

Kyleigh turned her head and saw two pairs of alien feet enter the room.

"Happy hunting?" One of them said.

"It's wonderful. The more you prolong it the more they stink."

Kyleigh watched the three pairs of feet move about the room as they spoke.

"I can smell an old bird. Stale bread and brittle bones."

"And two ripe youngsters. All hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before they snap."

Margaret sweeps the curtain aside, revealing Rose who screams.

Harriet jumps out from her hiding spot. "No! Take me first!"

The Doctor comes running into the room with a fire extinguisher and blasts the contents at the aliens. "Everyone out with me."

Kyleigh rolled out from under the couch and stood next to the Doctor. Rose pulls down the curtain on Margaret, and then she and Harriet run to stand next to the Doctor.

The Doctor glances over at Harriet. "Who the hell are you?"

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North."

"Nice too meet you."

"Likewise."

The Doctor blasts the fire extinguisher at the aliens and then the four of them take off running.

"We need to get to the cabinet rooms." Harriet said. "The emergency protocols are in there. They give instructions on how to deal with aliens."

"Harriet Jones, I like you." The Doctor said.

"And I like you."

They ran through the halls towards the cabinet room with the aliens right behind them. When they got to the room Kyleigh saw the Doctor take something out of his pocket and pointed it at the locked door.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's a sonic screwdriver."

The door unlocked and they all went in with the aliens right behind them. The Doctor picked up a bottle of brandy and pointed his sonic screwdriver at it.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof! We all go up."

The aliens hesitated.

"Right. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens." Harriet said.

"I got that, thank you."

"Who are you, if not human?" One of the Slitheen asked.

"Who's not human?" Harriet asked.

"He's not human?" Rose answered.

"Can I have a bit of hush?" The Doctor said. "You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered you're way to the top of government. What for? Invasion?"

"Why would we invade this godforsaken rock?" A Slitheen asked.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?"

"Slitheen is not our race. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer Day Slitheen at your service."

"That must be a pain to write out in school." Kyleigh said.

The Doctor gave her a look then turned back to the Slitheen. "So, you're a family.

"It's a family business." The Slitheen said.

"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a godforsaken rock?"

"I'm sorry…your device will triplicate the flammability?"

"Is that what I said?"

"You're making it up."

"Well nice try. Harriet, have a drink. You made need one."

"You pass it to your left first." Harriet said.

"Sorry." He hands the brandy to Rose who thanks him.

"So, how are we going to get out of this?" Kyleigh asked. She knew they couldn't run passed the Slitheen.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street. 2,000 years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the cabinet room. If the cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson." The Doctor pressed a switch near the door and metal shutters close down on the windows and door. "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in."

"And how do we get out?" Kyleigh asked.

The Doctor paused as he glanced around, and then looked back at the others. "Ah."

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Atrimes Blaine: I posted this one just for you. I agree with you about the companions slapping the Doctor. Always fun to watch that. You might get your wish eventually. ^_^<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I am ahead on my words for NaNoWriMo so I figured to reward myself and my lovely readers for being patient, I will update this story. This one is the longest I've written but I really wanted to finish up Downing Street. Hope you all enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Harold watched as Kyleigh was escorted inside one of the police cars along with Rose and the Doctor. He was hoping they would let his niece go, but since she was with that man they had taken her. How was he going to explain this to Carol?<p>

"I hope she will be all right." Jackie said.

"She will. They both will." Harold sighed. "I better get home and explain this to Carol."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks. I'm going to need it."

He and his wife were not ones to believe in aliens. Even now he thought this whole thing was just a hoax. Though, there was a tiny voice saying that it was all real and happening. He couldn't see his conversation with Carol going very well.

When he got home he wasn't surprised to see Carol greet him at the door. She gave him a quick hug and then noticed something wasn't right.

"Where's Kyleigh?"

"Um, perhaps we should sit down."

The two of them sat on the couch but Harold still did not speak. He was trying to get his thoughts together which was not easy after everything he had seen.

"Well? Where is she?"

Harold sighed. No better way to tell her then to just get it over with. "She was taken to Downing Street I think."

"You think? Why is she there?"

"She got caught up in the middle of what is happening."

"With the fake aliens?"

Harold nodded.

"Why did you let her go? Those people could be dangerous."

"It's not like I had much of a choice. The cops and soldiers came and wouldn't let me or Jackie get near Kyleigh and Rose."

"So, Rose is really back then? I heard the message you and Kyleigh left but I didn't believe it."

"Yeah, Rose is really back."

"Where has she been?"

"Travelling."

"And she couldn't bother to pick up the phone?"

Harold tried to calm down his wife, but it was hard when he couldn't give her many answers and the ones he did give her weren't much help. Now all they could do was wait and hope Kyleigh would be all right.

* * *

><p>The Doctor saw the body of Indra and started dragging him into the cupboard. "What was his name?"<p>

"I don't know." Harriet said.

"I heard him say his name was Indra." Kyleigh said. She felt guilt that he had died. Maybe if she wasn't frozen in horror by what was going on she could have done something. There probably wasn't much she could have done, but she could have tried.

"Sorry." The Doctor said as he crossed Indra's arms over his chest. He then stood up and walked back in the room. "Right, what have we got? Anything useful?"

"No. This place is an antique." Rose had been checking around the room, but found nothing.

"So, if the Slitheen can use a person as a suite, why didn't they use the prime minister?" Kyleigh asked.

"He's too slim. Those big, old beasts need to fit inside big humans." The Doctor answered.

"But the Slitheen are about eight feet. How do they fit inside?" Rose asked.

"That's the thing around their necks, a compression field. Shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange."

"Wish I had a compression field. I could fit in a size smaller."

"Excuse me, people are dead." Harriet said. "This is no time for making jokes."

"Sorry. You get used to this when you're friends with him." Rose pointed to the Doctor.

"Well, that's a strange friendship."

"Harriet Jones. I know that name. You aren't famous or anything, are you?" The Doctor said.

"Hardly."

Kyleigh tuned out as her thoughts went to her aunt and uncle. What had he said about where Kyleigh was? Even if they don't believe in aliens they are probably home worrying where she was and if she was safe. They may not always get along, but her aunt and uncle do care for her. She did dread a little about when this was all over. She wondered what her aunt and uncle will say.

Kyleigh was snapped out of her thoughts when something went off. It sounded like a phone.

"Oh, that's me." Rose said as she took out her phone.

"But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?" Harriet asked.

"He zapped it. Super phone."

"I want a super phone." Kyleigh said. The Doctor gave her another look. "Sorry."

"It's Mickey."

"Tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all." Rose showed the Doctor her phone. Mickey had sent a picture of a Slitheen.

Rose called Mickey, asking about what had happened. She wanted to know how her mum was but didn't want Mickey to put her on the phone. Kyleigh smiled a little. Jackie would be asking Rose so many questions.

The Doctor snatched the phone from Rose. "Is that Rickey? Don't talk; just go to your computer. I just may choke on these next words, but Mickey the idiot, I need you."

Rose smiled.

The Doctor plugged Rose's phone into the speakerphone.

"It's asking for a password." Mickey said.

"Buffalo. Two Fs one L. Why did they hit Big Ben?"

"You said to gather the experts, to kill them." Harriet said.

"That lot would have gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London."

"The Slitheen were hiding, and then they put the whole planet on red alert. Why would they do that?" Rose asked.

"Oh, listen to her." Jackie said.

"At least I'm trying."

"Well, I've got a question. Since that man came into our lives I've been attacked in the street, I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter's disappeared of the face of the Earth."

"I told you what happened."

"I'm talking to him. I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it. And maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but answer me this – is my daughter safe?

"I'm fine."

"Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?"

At that moment, Kyleigh wished her mum was still alive. Maybe if she was her mum would be there with Jackie, asking if her own daughter was safe. What if this was the last day that Kyleigh was alive? Where were her aunt and uncle? No one was worried about if she was safe.

"We're in." Mickey said.

"Right then, on the left, there's an icon, little concentric circles. Click on that." The Doctor said.

"What is it?"

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal, now hush, let me work out what its saying. It's on a loop. It's beaming out to space, what for?"

"It's him! It's the Slipeen!" Jackie yelled.

"They've found us." Mickey said.

"Mickey, I need that signal." The Doctor said.

"Forget the signal. Just get out." Rose said.

"We can't. It's by the front door." Mickey said. "Oh, my god. It's unmasking. It's going to kill us."

"Well, get a knife or something." Kyleigh said.

"Right, if we're going to find a way to defeat them we have to figure out what planet they're from." The Doctor said. "So, judging by their face and shape, that narrows it down to 5,000 planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them?"

"They're green." Rose said.

"Narrows it down."

"They can smell adrenaline." Kyleigh said.

"Narrows it down."

"The compression technology.' Harriet said.

"Narrows it down."

"The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine." Rose said.

"Narrows it down."

"Oh, they hunt like it's a ritual." Kyleigh said.

"Wait a minute." Harriet said. "Have you noticed that when they fart, if you pardon the word, it doesn't smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else."

"Bad breath."

"Calcium decay. Now that narrows it down!" The Doctor said. "Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made out of living calcium, what else, what else, hyphenated sodium, yes! That narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

Kyleigh thought about the name of the planet as she tried to say it in her head. No, wrong time for that. Focus. She turned her attention back to what was going on.

"Get in the kitchen." The Doctor said. "Vinegar. You need vinegar."

"Just like Hannibal." Harriet said.

"Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got vinegar."

"How should I know?" Mickey said.

"It's your kitchen."

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf." Kyleigh said.

Jackie must have snatched the phone from Mickey because she had asked what they needed; the Doctor said vinegar. Jackie listed all the things with vinegar such as gherkins, pickled onions, and pickled eggs.

The Doctor glanced at Rose. "And you kiss him?"

There was a few tense seconds, but then they heard a bang. All four of them let out a breath of relief.

"Hannibal?" Rose asked.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving rocks with vinegar." Harriet said.

"Oh, well, there you go then."

They raised their glasses of brandy and then drank. This was turning out to be an interesting day.

"Hey, listen to this." Mickey said.

"Our inspectors have searched the sky and found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within forty-five seconds. Our technicians can, baffle, the alien probes. But not for long. We are facing extinction. Unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg the United Nations - pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes! A nuclear strike at the heart of the ship is our only chance of survival. Because... from this moment on... it is my solemn duty to inform you... planet Earth is at war."

"He's making it up. There is no threat." The Doctor said.

"That's why they crashed the spaceship into the Thames." Kyleigh said. Everyone turned to her. She didn't like being put on the spot. What if what she said was wrong?

"Why?" The Doctor encouraged.

"Well, the Slitheen want the whole world panicking. When humans panic they do things without thinking everything through. They lash out. If the defense codes are released then the Slitheen go nuclear, right?"

For a moment no one said anything. They kept looking at Kyleigh which made her shift uncomfortably.

The Doctor smiled. "Kyleigh, you're a genius." He then frowned. "But why?"

"Why am I a genius?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "No, why do they want to release the missiles?" He walked over to the door, pushed the button to open the door. "You get the codes and release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You're gonna attack every country on Earth, they fight back, and the whole planet gets nuked."

Margaret walked in front of the Doctor, back in her skin suite. "And we get to sit in the safety of our spaceship. It's parked, not crashed."

"But you'll destroy this beautiful planet. Why?" Harriet asked.

"Profit. That's the signal beaming into space." The Doctor said.

"Sale of the century." Margaret said.

"At the cost of five billion lives? I'll give you a choice, leave this planet or I'll stop you."

The Slitheen laughed. "You?"

"Yes, me." The Doctor pushed the button, closing the door.

They were stuck. There was no way out and they were most likely going to die. Kyleigh sat down in one of the chairs around the table. Why couldn't the people who built this place also have built a tunnel?

"I'm sorry, Ky." Rose said.

Kyleigh turned to her with confusion. "Why are you sorry?"

"I got you into this mess. You should have ran off with Mickey, Then you would be safe."

"And let you have all the fun? No way." Kyleigh smiled at her friend.

"If we could just get out there we could be of more use."

"There's a way out. There's always been a way out." The Doctor said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Then why don't we use it?"

The Doctor walked over to the table and leaned on it. "Because I can't guarantee your daughter's safety."

"Don't you dare." Jackie said.

"If I don't, then everyone dies."

"Do it." Rose said.

The Doctor glanced up at Rose. "You don't even know what it is."

"Doctor please, she's just a kid." Jackie pleaded.

"I could save the world, but lose you."

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor, it's mine." Harriet said.

"Who the hell are you?" Jackie demanded.

"Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North. And I'm the only elected representative in this room. On the behalf of the people I'm commanding you to do it."

"There's one other person I need to hear from first." The Doctor said as he looked over at Kyleigh.

Kyleigh didn't want to die. Part of her wanted to say no…but that would be selfish. She couldn't save herself and condemn others to die. She wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"Do it." She said.

The Doctor grinned.

"So, how do we get out?" Rose asked.

"We don't. We stay here." The Doctor said as he began shifting through the emergency protocols.

As The Doctor was talking to Mickey about what to do, Kyleigh thought about her aunt and uncle. They have no idea what's about to happen. They don't know how much danger she's in.

"All right, Mickey the idiot, the world's in your hands." The Doctor said. "Fire."

"How solid are these?" Harriet asked about the steel.

"Not solid enough."

"Right, I'm making a decision. I'm not gonna die." Rose said as she made her way to the cupboard. "It's like they say about earthquakes, you can ride them out in the door frame."

"You think that will work?" Kyleigh asked.

"It's better than just standing here."

Kyleigh and Harriet helped Rose clear out the cupboard so the four of them could fit in there. The Doctor unplugged Rose's phone from the speaker then got in the cupboard with the others. The four of them huddled in a corner, all holding hands.

"Very nice to meet you all." Harriet said.

Kyleigh closed her eyes, thinking these will be her last moments alive. She had to admit though, she wouldn't change it.

The missile hit, sending them all tumbling in the cupboard. _Now I know what clothes in the dryer feel like. _Kyleigh thought.

The shaking soon stopped. Kyleigh opened her eyes, letting out a relief sigh when she realized she was still alive. She couldn't help it as she let out a laugh.

"Are you all right?" Harriet asked.

"Sorry. I just didn't think we would survive."

The four of them made their way out of the wreckage that was once Downing Street.

"Well, looks like there's a lot of cleaning up to do." Harriet said. "Oh my, we don't even have a prime minister."

"Maybe you should have a go." The Doctor said.

"Me? I'm only a back-bencher."

"I'd vote for ya." Rose said.

"Me too." Kyleigh said.

"I'd better go see if I can help." Harriet said. She then made her way over the soldiers.

"Harriet Jones. I thought I knew that name." The Doctor said. "Future prime minister. Elected for three terms. The architect of Britain's golden age."

"I should probably go." Kyleigh said. "I'm sure my aunt and uncle are worried. Promise you won't run off without telling me?"

Rose smiled. "I promise."

"Good." Kyleigh started walking, but only took a step when she turned back towards them. "Oh, I forgot." She hit Rose in the arm, not hard though. "That's for breaking your promise last year." She then slapped the Doctor. "And that was for taking Rose away for a year." Kyleigh smiled. "I'll see you both later." She then made her way back to her flat.

The Doctor held his face. "Slapped twice. Are you sure she's not your sister? Sure slaps like your mother."

Rose laughed. "Just a very good friend, but mum has said we act like sisters."

Kyleigh thought back on everything that happened. Sure, she was terrified and for a while she thought she was going to die, but she would do it all again if given the choice.

As soon as Kyleigh stepped foot in her flat, she was greeted by her uncle who gave her a quick hug.

"I was worried about you."

"Kyleigh?" Carol walked in. "Where have you been? Your uncle tells me you went off with a strange man who put you in danger."

"He didn't put me in danger intentionally. Things just…sort of happened."

"Well, now that you're home you can put whatever happened behind you. And your uncle told me Rose is back so you can finally move on with your life. No more excuses."

Yeah, she can move on with her life, but now there was something more she wanted to do. Of course, she would never tell her aunt that she wanted to travel the stars. And besides, she wasn't going to invite herself along with Rose and the Doctor.

Later that day, after Kyleigh took a shower and changed into fresh clothes, she sat in her room. Her aunt kept going on about how stupid it was to go off with a man she didn't even know. Kyleigh had tried to explain what happened at Downing Street, but of course her aunt didn't believe her. Things only got worse when their conversation turned to the missile.

"Did you even think about how that would make us feel?" Carol had asked.

Of course Kyleigh did.

Kyleigh could hear her aunt and uncle talking about what had happened. Her aunt was not happy with her uncle about letting Kyleigh go off to Downing Street. It was even worse that Kyleigh was in Downing Street when the missile hit. And it wasn't her uncle's fault that she got whisked away.

Not being able to listen to their arguing any more, Kyleigh left her flat. They were so busy arguing that they didn't even realize she had left.

As she made her way to Rose's, she heard people talking about everything that had happened. They would probably be talking about it for a few days. She couldn't help but smile to herself, thinking that she was right in the middle of it helping solve the situation.

Kyleigh was about to make her way up the stairs to Rose's flat when she stopped at the sight of the TARDIS. With everything that happened she wasn't able to really get a good look at it. Maybe the Doctor was in there and would let her take another look. Kyleigh shrugged. It was worth a try.

Kyleigh held her breath as she knocked on the doors.

It wasn't long before the Doctor opened the door with a confused expression. When he saw Kyleigh his expression became curious.

"Rose isn't here. She's still in her flat."

"I actually wanted to talk to you first."

"Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if I could look inside your TARDIS. Last night I didn't really get the chance to admire it."

The Doctor just looked at her for a few seconds before saying, "Yeah, all right." He moved back inside the TARDIS and Kyleigh followed.

Stepping inside for the second time still amazed Kyleigh. As she walked around she took everything in with the Doctor watching her. Her eyes soon landed on a doorway leading out of the main room.

"What's through there?" Kyleigh asked as she pointed.

"More rooms."

"Really? How big is your ship?"

"Very big. There are some rooms that even I don't know about yet."

Kyleigh made her way to the doorway and looked at the hallway. It seemed like it went on for miles. How is that possible?

"Kyleigh?"

Kyleigh turned towards the Doctor. "Hmm?"

"I just wanted to say that you were great. The way you remained calm surprised me. Not many people can remain calm in a situation like that."

"Trust me, I was plenty scared."

"You didn't show it. So...how about a thank gift?"

"What kind of gift?"

"Come with us."

"What?" Kyleigh wasn't sure she heard right.

"Come with me and Rose and travel in time and space."

"You wouldn't mind if I tagged along?"

"I wouldn't be offering if I did. So, what do you say?"

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Sure."

"What kind of alien are you? Or is that too personal. Or is that rude? I don't want to be rude. Sorry if it was. I've never met an alien before so I don't know what I should ask or what I shouldn't…" Kyleigh trailed off when she saw the Doctor giving her a look. "Sorry, I'm babbling."

The Doctor just smiled. "That's all right. Ask all the questions you want. And I'm a Time Lord."

"Time Lord? I guess that makes sense with you being able to travel in time and all." Kyleigh wanted to ask more questions but she resisted the urge. She didn't want to bombard him with questions and then have him change his mind about her coming along.

"You didn't answer my question. Did you want to come with us?"

Kyleigh smiled. "Of course I'll come with you. I'll just run home and tell my aunt and uncle and grab some clothes." Kyleigh ran out of the TARDIS, but came running back in a few seconds later. "Don't tell Rose I'm coming. I want to see her face when I surprise her."

"My lips are sealed."

Kyleigh ran back out of the TARDIS and all the way back to her flat. She didn't even stop when her aunt called her, she just ran straight for her room. She grabbed her duffel bag from her closet and started throwing clothes and other things she may need in her bag.

"Kyleigh, what are you doing?" Carol asked.

"I'm going travelling." Kyleigh didn't dare look at her aunt. She was afraid to see the look on her face.

"What do you mean travelling? Travelling with Rose and that Doctor person your uncle told me about."

"Yep."

"I won't allow it."

Kyleigh finally turned to face her aunt. "You can't stop me. I'm an adult and can decide what I do on my own. I don't need your permission." Kyleigh went back to packing her stuff.

"As long as you live under my roof then you do as I saw."

Kyleigh put the last of her things in her bag, zipped it up, and turned to her aunt. "Then I guess I don't live here anymore."

With that, Kyleigh grabbed her bag, pushed passed her aunt and made for the front door. Her hand was on the door knob when her uncle called her. She silently cursed.

"Where are you going?"

She glanced at him. "I'm going with Rose and the Doctor. There's no point in trying to talk me out of it so don't even try."

"It's dangerous with that man."

"But this is the chance of a lifetime. I can't pass it up."

Kyleigh looked behind Harold and saw her aunt giving her a hard look.

"Well, then, I better see you off."

"What?" Kyleigh looked back at him, not expecting that.

"Harold you can't be serious." Carol said.

"I am. You know once Kyleigh's mind is made up there's no changing it."

Kyleigh smiled. "Thank you."

Carol stormed off to her room. Harold grabbed his car keys, and then he and Kyleigh made their way back over to the Powell estate. When they got there Kyleigh went straight for the TARDIS. Her eyes landed on a boy who was washing the side of the TARDIS. She knocked on the door and it wasn't long that the Doctor answered.

"You know, you don't have to knock on the door every time." He said.

"I'll remember that for next time. What's with the boy? No TARDIS washes?"

"He wrote on my ship." The Doctor looked over at the boy and saw he had finished washing the words away. "Good. Now off you pop." The boy then grabbed his bucket and took off.

Kyleigh went and put her bag inside then went over to the Doctor who was talking with Mickey. Kyleigh didn't even notice him when she first came up.

"So, you're going with him, are you?" Mickey asked. "I saw you bring your bag."

"Yeah, I am."

"It's going to be dangerous."

"Danger? I laugh in the face of danger."

"No more Lion King for you. Look after Rose."

"Of course I will."

Kyleigh glanced over and saw Rose and Jackie walking towards them. Jackie was trying to convince Rose not to go.

"It's not safe." Jackie said.

"Mum, if you saw it out there you would never want to stay home." She then turned and started talking to Mickey.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Harold asked Kyleigh.

"Yes. You know I've always had a fascination with space and now I can actually get out there."

Harold nodded. "All right." He turned to the Doctor. "You will keep her safe?

"Of course I will." The Doctor said.

"What's he mean?" Rose asked, looking over at Kyleigh.

Kyleigh smiled. "Guess who will be coming with you?"

Rose pointed to Kyleigh. "You? You're coming with us?"

Kyleigh frowned. "Unless you don't want me to go."

Rose smiled. "Of course I do. This will be great."

Kyleigh smiled.

"How did you convince him?" Rose asked.

"I didn't. He asked me."

Rose looked at the Doctor.

"What? After helping us and putting up with the Slitheen I think she deserves it." The Doctor said.

"You still can't promise me, Doctor." Jackie said. "You can't promise me that she'll be safe. And now Kyleigh's going with you. What if something happens to you and they're stuck on some moon? How long do I wait then?"

The Doctor just stood there, not having an answer.

"Mum, you're forgetting it's a time machine." Rose said. "We could be travelling around suns, and faraway planets, and going to the edge of the universe and by the time we get back ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds." Rose then hugged her mum.

Kyleigh turned to her uncle. "What she said."

Harold gave her a small smile. "Be safe and have fun."

"I plan to." She gave him a quick hug then followed Rose and the Doctor into the TARDIS. Before she closed the door she looked back. "I'm going to go on an adventure of a lifetime." She gave one last wave and then shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Artimes Blaine: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. And I put that slap in just for you. ^_^<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Did you miss me? I finished my 50,000 words for NaNoWriMo. Yah me! And I went to comic con and saw Karen Gillan. That was awesome. Anyways, on to the story. ^_^**

* * *

><p>Kyleigh turned to the other two with a big smile on her face "I can't believe I'm doing this. This is going to be so much fun."<p>

Rose laughed. "Well, first we should get you a room. Come on, I'll show you around."

Kyleigh was bouncing with excitement as she and Rose walked through the TARDIS. It wasn't long before she found her room. As soon as Kyleigh had opened the door she knew it was her room. She couldn't explain how she knew, she just did. It was just the feeling she had. It had everything a bedroom need: a bed, a dresser, a nightstand. It also had a bathroom connected to it. The walls were purple which Kyleigh found strange.

Kyleigh turned to Rose. "The walls are purple."

"You're observant." Rose said.

"I just find it interesting that purple is my favorite color and this room...it just feels like my room."

Rose nodded. "I felt the same way when I found my room. The Doctor says the TARDIS is alive."

"It's alive?"

"She." Kyleigh and Rose turned to see the Doctor leaning against the door frame. "And yes, she is alive."

"So cool."

"You think so?"

Kyleigh nodded. "Oh, yes."

At that moment, Kyleigh's stomach growled. It was then she realized she hadn't had much to eat since yesterday.

"Guess it's time for a trip to the kitchen."

The three of them made their way to the kitchen. Kyleigh was still looking around with wonderment. It was definitely bigger on the inside. She still wondered how he got the outside around the inside, but maybe that is one of the mysteries of life. There were so many doors that she just wanted to open them all and see where they went.

"So, what shall we have?" Rose asked once they got into the kitchen. She looked at Kyleigh. "You could make your delicious brownies."

"Maybe another time." Kyleigh said as she sat down at the table. "I'm a guest and I think it's only fair that someone else cooks."

"Well, I'm not cooking."

Both girls turned to look at the Doctor.

"What?" He asked. After a few seconds it dawned on him. "Oh."

Rose and Kyleigh sat at the table as they watched the Doctor cook…or at least attempt to cook. Rose and Kyleigh decided they wanted pancakes. The Doctor had made a comment that pancakes was a breakfast food and not suitable for dinner. Kyleigh asked him to point out where it states pancakes are just for breakfast. The Doctor didn't argue any further as he set to work.

"I didn't know we would be having dinner and a show." Kyleigh said as the Doctor poured the pancake mix into a bowl. He put a little too much in and some of the mix spilled over the side of the bowl.

He then added the water, and began to mix it together. He mixed a little too fast, sending pancake batter not only on himself but also on the counter and floor. Kyleigh and Rose were laughing.

"I would like to see you mix the batter with just the right speed." The Doctor said, glancing behind him at the two friends.

"But this is so much more fun." Rose said.

Once the batter was mixed all the way, the Doctor scooped some batter in a cup then poured it in the hot pan. Kyleigh leaned a little so she could see if the Doctor would be able to flip the pancake. As he flipped the pancake he let out an, "Oops."

"Did the batter go everywhere?" Kyleigh asked.

"Uh, nope." The Doctor answered, though it didn't sound convincing.

Once the pancake was done, the Doctor flipped it onto a plate. Kyleigh stood up so she could see it better.

"It doesn't really look like a circle."

The Doctor gave her a look. "Do you want to do this?"

Kyleigh sat back down. "Nope. You're doing fine."

The Doctor made a few more pancakes and those actually turned out round. He was working on the last one when he turned around.

"Interesting thing about pancakes, the Greeks called them teganites or tagenias deriving from the word tagenon meaning frying pan. They were made with wheat flour, olive oil, honey, and curdled milk."

"Uh, Doctor?" Kyleigh said, but was ignored.

"The word pancake didn't come around until the 15th century. The Dutch were the first to come up with the idea of putting flour based batter on a hot griddle. There's always a big debate whether pancakes are better than waffles, but I-"

"Doctor!" Kyleigh and Rose said.

"What?"

Rose pointed behind him. "Your pancake is burning."

The Doctor turned around and saw that his pancake was indeed burning. He quickly took the pan off the stove and put it in the sink, running the water over it for a few seconds. He then turned back towards the other two.

"Well, there's still plenty I made perfectly."

"Does he always get like that?" Kyleigh asked Rose.

"Oh, yes. He can go on about all the things he knows."

"Some of it is quite useful." The Doctor said.

The three of them grabbed their own plates of pancakes, sat at the table and started eating.

"Oh, these are delicious." Kyleigh said.

"Did you ever doubt my cooking skills?" The Doctor said.

"Maybe just a little."

It wasn't long until the pancakes were all devoured. The three of them sat talking for a while. Kyleigh tried to hide a yawn.

"I just realized you two haven't had much sleep." The Doctor said. "You guys should get some rest."

"What about you?" Kyleigh asked.

"I don't need as much sleep as you humans."

"Should I be offended on how you said, "You humans"?"

"Don't mind him." Rose said.

As Kyleigh followed Rose back to her room Kyleigh realized just how tired she was. With everything that was going on she didn't have time to feel tired. Now that things were winding down she definitely felt exhausted.

"Have a good sleep." Rose said. She then went into her room while Kyleigh went to hers.

Kyleigh was still amazed that she had her own room on the TARDIS. It was all surreal. Part of her was afraid that she would wake up and she would be back to her boring, normal life.

As she changed in her pajamas and lied in bed, her thoughts went to her aunt and uncle. Her aunt was not pleased with her for going. Her expression was so angry and Kyleigh couldn't understand why. Travelling through space and time, not everyone got that chance. Before now Kyleigh didn't even think it possible really.

What was she going to do when she got back? She wasn't sure how long she would be travelling with the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor said she was coming along as a way to say thank you so maybe she would only be around for one trip. What was she going to do then? Her aunt had made it clear that she wasn't allowed back home.

Maybe her uncle would talk to Aunt Carol. He wouldn't kick Kyleigh out. He seemed ok with her leaving so maybe he can convince her aunt to let her come back to stay. But what if he couldn't? Where was she going to live?

Kyleigh shook her head. No use thinking about that now. Worry about where you're going to live when you get back. With that thought she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kyleigh woke with a feeling that something was wrong. The bed she was lying in didn't feel like her own. When she opened her eyes everything looked wrong. This certainly wasn't her room. Was she kidnapped? Did someone drug her and kidnap her? Why would they do that?<p>

As she became more awake she sat up. Everything that had happened came rushing back to her. Rose came back, the Doctor, being escorted to Downing Street, the Slitheen. The Doctor asking if she wanted to travel with them. She said yes and she was on the TARDIS. Kyleigh relaxed when she realized where she was and that she had not been kidnapped.

Kyleigh changed into clean clothes, put her hair up in a messy bun, and then made her way out to the console room. Rose and the Doctor were already in there.

"Ah, she finally wakes." The Doctor said when he saw Kyleigh.

"Sorry. I didn't realize how tired I was."

"It's fine." Rose said.

"So, where are we off to?" Kyleigh could hardly contain her excitement as she bounced up and down.

"Well, since you're the guest you can decide." The Doctor said. "Where would you like to go? Anywhere in the universe."

"I want to go to the future."

"All right." The Doctor started hitting buttons and throwing switches. "Into the future. Oh, wait a minute." His attention was on the computer screen.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Someone is sending out a distress signal. We better check it out." The Doctor was again messing the switches. They soon landed, causing Kyleigh to lose her balance and fall to the floor.

"Rough landing." She said.

"You get used to it." Rose said as she helped up her friend.

Kyleigh followed Rose and the Doctor out of the TARDIS; she paused as she glanced around. They had moved. They had actually moved. Kyleigh didn't doubt that the TARDIS was indeed a spaceship and could travel through space, but seeing that it could actually do that was different.

"This is so cool." She said as she continued to look around. Granted, she couldn't see much since the lights were off but she was still amazed that they had moved.

"So, where are we?" Rose asked.

"Earth, Utah, North America. About half a mile underground." The Doctor answered.

"And when are we?"

"2012."

Kyleigh frowned. "When I said I wanted to go to the future I was thinking further into the future than six years."

The Doctor gave her a look. "We'll go more into the future once I figure out who is sending us this distress signal." He then flips a switch and lights flood the room.

"Blimey! It's a great big museum." Rose said.

"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the mileometer from the Roswell spaceship."

The three of them walked around as they passed the exhibits. Kyleigh stopped when something caught her eye.

"That's a Slitheen arm. Looks like it's been stuffed. Why would you want to keep something like that?"

"You would be surprised what humans want to keep. Oh, look at you." The Doctor said as he approached a glass casing with a metal head in it.

"What is that?" Rose asked.

"An old friend of mine…well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old."

"Is that where the signal is coming from?"

"Nah, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help." He placed the tips of his fingers on the glass, which proved to be a mistake. And alarm immediately went off and it wasn't long before the three of them were surrounded by soldiers with guns pointed at them.

"Again with the guns?" Kyleigh mumbled.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you exhibit A." Rose whispered to the Doctor.

"We mean you no harm." The Doctor said.

"All right you three, follow us." One of the soldiers said.

As Kyleigh followed them she was hoping this wasn't going to become a habit, step out of the TARDIS and being surrounded by soldiers with guns pointed at her. As they were led to an office they were joined by a woman who introduced herself as Goddard.

They all then walked into the office. The man sitting behind the desk was, Kyleigh assumed, the boss. He held something in his hands that Kyleigh had no idea what it was.

"I wouldn't hold it like that." The Doctor said.

"Shut it." Goddard said.

"Really, though, that's wrong."

"Is it dangerous?" The young man asked.

"No, it just looks silly."

Kyleigh hid a smile behind her hand. Even though they were probably in danger and just might get shot at the Doctor was making jokes.

The Doctor held out his hands for the artifact. The soldiers ready their guns, but the boss held up his hand. He then handed the object to the Doctor.

"You just need to be…" He ran his fingers gently over the object and it played a note. "delicate."

"It's a musical instrument." The boss said. He held out his hands and the Doctor gave it back to him. The boss then tried to play it but it didn't sound as nice as when the Doctor did it.

"I did say delicate." The Doctor said.

The boss tried again and this time it sounded much better than when he tried to first time.

"Very good. Quite the expert."

"As are you." The boss then tossed the instrument aside where it landed on the floor.

"Hey, you should be more careful with that." Kyleigh said.

The boss looked at her. "Oh, she's English." He looked at the younger boy. "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy, got you a girlfriend."

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend, thank you."

The boss ignored her as he looked back at the Doctor. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. And you are?"

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artifacts in the world and you just stumbled in by mistake."

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah."

"The question is, how did you get in 53 floors down with your little cat burglar accomplices?" He looked over at Rose. "Quite the collector yourself. She's pretty."

"She's going to smack you if you keep calling her a 'she.'"

"And you're English too. Here's a girlfriend for you." He said back to the younger boy.

Kyleigh pursed her lips. What was it with this guy trying to play cupid?

"This is Mr. Henry Van Statten." The younger boy said. "And I'm Adam."

"So, you're an expert on just about everything except the things in your museum." The Doctor said. "Anything you don't understand you lock up."

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Statten said.

"I don't need to make claims; I know how good I am."

"And yet, I captured you right next to the cage. What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me."

"The cage contains my one living specimen."

"And what's that?"

"Like you don't know."

"Show me."

"You wanna see it?"

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone." Rose said; Kyleigh nodded.

"Goddard, inform the cage. We're heading down." Van Statten said to the woman. He then looked over at Adam. "You, English. Look after the girls. Canoodle or spoon, or whatever it is you British do."

"You make it sound like we snog each person we pass." Kyleigh said.

"You sure do have a mouth on you."

Kyleigh was about to open her mouth to reply, but the Doctor spoke up, "All right, why don't you show me now." The Doctor then followed Van Statten and Goddard out.

"Would you like to see my workshop?" Adam asked.

"All right." Rose answered.

Kyleigh and Rose followed Adam to his workshop.

Kyleigh didn't pay any attention to what Rose and Adam were saying as she glanced around at the different objects. It only took her a few minutes to leave the room to go exploring. She didn't want to be around Adam making gooey eyes at Rose.

Maybe she could find her way to the place the Doctor went to. She was curious on what Van Statten was keeping. It wasn't right keeping a creature locked up. When she was younger she even wanted to free all the animals at the zoo. Why did people have to lock up anything different than them? If people want to learn about aliens then just ask them questions. Don't lock them up.

Kyleigh stopped as she realized she had no idea where she was. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention. Well, she's bound to find someone sooner or later so she started walking again.

She only took a few steps when she heard a scream and someone say, "You have to release me, Van Statten. If you don't everyone in this place will die. Everyone on the planet."

Wait, she knew that voice. It was the Doctor and it sounds like he is in pain. Kyleigh took off running in the direction she heard the scream. She turned into a room and came to a halt when she saw what was going on. The Doctor was strapped down on a vertical table while Van Statten was behind a machine. She assumed the machine was the cause of the Doctor's pain. She was proven right when Van Statten pushed a button and it shot some sort of energy beam at the Doctor.

"Hey, you can't do that." Kyleigh said as she tried to pull Van Statten away from the machine.

Van Statten pushed her away, causing her to fall to the ground. He looked down at her. "Are you an alien as well?"

"You leave her alone." The Doctor said.

Van Statten grabbed Kyleigh by the arm and pulled her up. "Are you an alien?"

"No." Kyleigh said as she struggled to get out of his grip. "Now let me and the Doctor go."

Van Statten released her. She rubbed her arm where he held her. What was she going to do? She had no idea how to get the Doctor free. Van Statten sure wasn't going to release him any time soon. Maybe if she could find something she could use as a weapon and just knock him over the head. Of course, there was also the problem of the two soldiers that stood by the Doctor. They just might shoot her if she hit Van Statten, but she had to do something.

Before she had time to think her plan through, a voice came on over the intercom. "Condition red! Repeat, condition red! This is not a drill."

"Release me if you want to live." The Doctor said.

Van Statten did as the Doctor said and released him. The Doctor put on his shirt and jacket and then they all ran back to Van Statten's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Artimes Blaine: Glad you liked the slap. I was laughing as I wrote that part. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"What's going on? What is in the cage?" Kyleigh asked.

"It's a Dalek." The Doctor answered.

"What's a Dalek?"

"Something not good."

They soon arrived back in Van Statten's office. The Doctor looked at the monitor where there was a communication link to the lobby.

"You've got to keep it in that cell." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, it's all my fault. I'm sorry." Rose said.

"I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations." One of men said from Rose's side.

"The Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." The Doctor said.

Kyleigh watched the screen as the doors opened and the Dalek made its way out. The soldiers started shooting at it.

"Don't shoot it. I want it unharmed." Van Statten said.

"That thing is going to kill us all and you're worried about not harming it." Kyleigh shouted.

"Rose, get out of there." The Doctor said.

Kyleigh was filled with panic as she saw the bullets weren't even affecting the Dalek. How were they going to stop it? The Dalek approached the screen and smashed it. Kyleigh jumped back a little. She had seen Rose run out of the room, but she was still worried.

"We're losing power." Goddard said. "It's draining the base. Oh, my God. It's raiding entire power supplies from all of Utah."

"It's downloading." The Doctor said.

"Downloading what?" Kyleigh asked.

"Sir, the entire west coast has gone down." Goddard said.

"It's not just energy. That Dalek just absorbed the entire internet. It knows everything." The Doctor said.

"That is definitely not good." Kyleigh said.

"We've only got emergency power. It's eaten everything else. You've got to kill it now!"

"All guards to converge in the Metaltron cage immediately." Goddard said.

"Tell them to stop shooting at it." Van Statten said.

"It's killing them!"

"They're dispensable. That Dalek is unique. I don't want a scratch on its body work? Do you hear me?" Van Statten said into the com.

Kyleigh clenched her fist. She couldn't believe this guy. There were people's lives at stake, people dying and Van Statten doesn't want to scratch it. Kyleigh unclenched her fist as the shooting stopped. She knew they were all dead she just hoped Rose wasn't among them.

Goddard showed the Doctor a map of the base on the computer screen. "That's us right below the surface. That's the cage, and that's the Dalek." She pointed to a blue light moving along the corridor.

"This museum of yours, have you got any alien weapons?" The Doctor asked.

"Lots of them, but the trouble is the Dalek's between us and them."

"We've got to keep that thing alive." Van Statten said. "We could just seal the entire vault, trap it down there."

Kyleigh had had enough of this guy. She turned and faced him with anger. "My friend is still down there!"

The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry; we aren't leaving her down there." He turned his attention to Van Statten. "Have you got that? I won't let that happen."

Van Statten stood up straight and glared at Kyleigh. "You better keep your woman in line, Doctor."

Kyleigh said, "I am not his woman." At the same time the Doctor said, "She's not mine to control."

The Doctor then turned back to the computer screen. "It's got to go through this area. What's that?" The Doctor pointed to a place on the map.

"Weapons testing." Goddard answered.

"Give guns to lawyers, technicians, anyone. Everyone. Only then do you have a chance of killing it."

Goddard nodded then stood up and left the room. The Doctor sat at the computer.

"I thought you were the great expert, Doctor." Van Statten said. "If you're so impressive why don't you just reason with this Dalek? It must be willing to negotiate; there must be something it needs."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Kyleigh asked.

"What's the nearest town?" The Doctor asked.

"Salt Lake city." Van Satten answered.

"Population?"

"One million."

"All dead. If the Dalek gets out, it will murder every living creature. That's all it needs."

"But why would it do that?" Van Statten asked angrily.

"Because it honestly believes they should die. Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate racial cleansing and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose!" The Doctor then spoke into the intercom. "The Dalek's surrounded by a force field. Bullets are melting before they even hit home but it's not indestructible. If you concentrate your fire you might get through. Aim for the dome, the head, and the eyepiece. That's the weak spot."

"Thank you, Doctor, but I think I know how to fight one single robot." One of the soldiers said.

Shooting was heard as Kyleigh let out an annoyed sigh. Why weren't they listening?

"We've got vision." Goddard said.

The Doctor stood up and looked at the monitor. "It wants us to see."

The Dalek levitated off the ground and made the sprinklers go off. It then shot a beam at the ground, electrocuting everyone. Kyleigh turned around, not wanting to see anymore.

"Perhaps it's time for a new strategy." Van Statten said. "Maybe we should consider abandoning this place."

"Except there's no power to the helipad, sir. We can't get out." Goddard said.

"You said you could seal the fault." The Doctor said.

Kyleigh looked at him with shock. He wouldn't.

"It was designed to be a bunker. In the event of nuclear war, steel bunkheads."

"There's not enough power. Those bulkheads are massive." Goddard said.

"We've got emergency power. We can re-route that to the bulkhead doors."

"We'd have to bypass the security codes. That would take a genius."

"Good thing you've got me." Van Statten said.

"You want to help?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't want to die, Doctor, simple as that. No one knows this software better than I do."

"You can't possibly be saying you're going to close the doors." Kyleigh said to the Doctor. "Rose is still down there!"

"I know, but if I don't do something then millions of people are going to die."

Kyleigh could see by his eyes that he didn't want to close the doors, but that doesn't mean she had to be nice to him about it.

"Sir?" Goddard said. Everyone turned towards the screen.

"I shall speak to the Doctor." The Dalek said.

"You're gonna get rusty." The Doctor said.

"I fed off the DNA of Rose Tyler. Extrapolating the biomass of a time traveler regenerated me."

"What's your next trick?"

"I have been searching for the Daleks."

"Yeah, I saw. Downloading the internet. What did you find?"

"I scanned your satellites and radio telescopes. There was nothing. Where shall I get my orders now?"

"You're just a soldier without commands."

"Then I shall follow my primary order, the Dalek instinct to destroy. To conquer!"

"What for? It's all gone. Everything you stood for, everything you were."

"Then what should I do?"

"All right, you want orders? Follow this one: kill yourself."

"The Daleks must survive."

"The Daleks have failed. Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct? Rid the universe of your filth. Why don't you just die?"

Kyleigh watched the Doctor. She had never seen the Doctor like this, not when they were dealing with the Slitheen. Of course, she hadn't known him that long but still. He was so angry. Where had all that anger come from?

"You would make a good Dalek." The screen then went blank.

"Seal the vaults."

Kyleigh closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Rose will be fine. She had been fine throughout the last year. She will be fine this time. Kyleigh had to keep reminding herself that the Doctor had to seal the doors to protect everyone. It wasn't just their lives on the line. It was everyone on the planet.

"Kyleigh, let me see you phone." The Doctor said.

Without hesitation, Kyleigh handed him her phone. He dialed Rose.

"Where are you?" The Doctor asked once Rose picked up. As he was talking to Rose, he was working on the computer. "You've got to keep moving. The vault is being sealed off, bulkhead level 46." Kyleigh looked over at him and saw the pain in his eyes. "I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run."

"Done it. We've got power to the bulkheads." Van Statten said.

"The Dalek's right behind them." Goddard said.

Kyleigh paced the room, not being able to stand still as she waited for Rose to come back.

"Doctor, I can't sustain the power. The whole system is failing." Van Statten said. "We have to close the bulkheads."

"But Rose…" Kyleigh said.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said. He hit the enter key.

"The vault is sealed." Van Statten said.

"Rose, where are you? Rose, did you make it?" The Doctor asked.

Kyleigh held her breath as she waited for the answer. She had to have made it. Her heart dropped when she saw the pain across the Doctor's face. No…

The Doctor dropped the phone. "I killed her."

"I don't believe it." Kyleigh said, tears threatening to escape.

"I'm sorry." Van Statten said.

"I said I would protect her. She was only here because of me and you're sorry? I could've killed that Dalek in its cell but you stopped me."

"It was the prize of my collection!"

"And that's worth more than people's lives?" Kyleigh asked in anger. Tears were now rolling down her face. "Was it worth those men's death? Was it worth my best friend?"

The Doctor turned towards Kyleigh. "Kyleigh, I am so sorry. I…"

Kyleigh grabbed hold of the Doctor's hand. "It's…it's not your fault. If you didn't close the doors then a lot more people would have died."

At that moment, Adam stepped out of the lift. The Doctor dropped Kyleigh's hand and rounded on Adam with anger.

"You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind."

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault." Adam said.

The screen then turned on and Kyleigh smiled at what she saw. Rose was alive. Her smile then vanished. Rose was standing with the Dalek.

"Open the bulkhead door or Rose Tyler dies." The Dalek said.

The Doctor took a few steps closer to the screen. "You're alive."

"Can't get rid of me." Rose said.

"I thought you were dead."

"That makes two of us." Kyleigh said.

"Open the bulkhead." The Dalek said.

"Don't do it." Rose said.

"What use are emotions if you can't save the woman you love."

Kyleigh looked at the Doctor to see his reaction.

The Doctor turned to Van Statten. "I killed her once. I can't do it again." He went to the computer and hit the return key.

"What do we do now?" Kyleigh asked.

"Kill it when it gets here." Adam said.

"All the guns are useless." Goddard said. "And the alien weapons are in the vault."

"Only the cataloged ones."

"Show me." The Doctor said. Kyleigh went to follow but the Doctor stopped her. "Stay here."

"I will not. I'm going to help you."

Not having the time to argue the Doctor agreed. On the way out, Kyleigh picked up her phone. Once they got into Adam's workshop the Doctor went through the weapons.

"Broken." He threw it aside and took out another one. "Broken." He threw that one aside and took out another. "Hairdryer."

"Mr. Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff and when he does he wipes their memories. I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day."

"What, you in a fight? I'd like to see that."

"I could, you know."

"What are you going to do? Throw you're a-levels at them?"

"Doctor, what about this one?" Kyleigh held up a big weapon.

"Oh, yes, that will do." The Doctor grabbed it from Kyleigh. "Lock and load."

Kyleigh followed the Doctor. It wasn't long before they spotted Rose with the Dalek.

"Get out of the way, Rose." The Doctor said.

Rose turned around. "No. I won't let you do this."

"That thing killed hundreds of people."

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me."

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left."

Kyleigh now understood the Doctor's anger. She would be doing the same thing if the Dalek's destroyed everything she knew and loved.

"Look at it." Rose said as she stood aside. The Dalek's casing was opened and inside was a creature. It was feeling the sunlight from the hole in the ceiling.

"What's it doing?" Kyleigh asked.

"It's the sunlight. That's all it wanted."

"But it can't…" The Doctor said.

"It couldn't kill Van Statten. It couldn't kill me. It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What are you changing into?"

The Doctor lowered the gun.

"I couldn't…" Th Doctor kept looking between Rose and the Dalek, and then finally settling on Rose. "Oh, Rose. They're all dead.

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek asked.

"I don't know."

"I am the last of the Daleks."

"You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."

"Into what?"

"Something new. I'm sorry."

"Isn't that better?" Rose asked.

"Not for a Dalek."

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness…Rose…give me orders. Order me to die."

"I can't do that." Rose said.

"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction. Obey! Obey! Obey!"

Rose was silent for a few seconds before she said, "Do it."

"Are you frightened, Rose Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"So am I. Exterminate."

Rose ran over to the Doctor and Kyleigh as the Dalek replaced its armor. It levitated into the air and the golden knobs detach themselves to surround the Dalek. The Dalek glowed briefly, and then it exploded, vanishing into nothing. The Doctor just stared at the place the Dalek once was.

The three of them soon made their way back to the TARDIS. Nothing was said until they reached the TARDIS.

The Doctor put his hand on his ship. "A little piece of home. Better than nothing."

"Is that the end of it? The Time War?" Rose asked.

"I'm the only one left. I win. How about that?"

"The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too."

"I'd know. In here." He pointed to his head. "Feels like there's no one."

"Well then, good thing I'm not going anywhere." Rose smiled.

"And neither am I." Kyleigh said.

The Doctor smiled back. "Yeah.

Adam then came running up to them. "We'd better get out. Van Statten has disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed."

"About time." Rose said.

"I'll have to go back home."

"Better hurry then." The Doctor said.

"Adam was saying that all his life he's wanted to see the stars." Rose said.

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then."

Kyleigh let out a small laugh.

"He's all on his own, Doctor. And he did help."

"He left you down there." Kyleigh said.

"So did you and the Doctor."

"I didn't want to. I didn't tell him to press the button."

"All right, you two, settle down." The Doctor said.

"What are you talking about? We have to get out of here." Adam said.

"Rose, he's a bit pretty."

"I hadn't noticed." Rose said.

"Oh, you so noticed." Kyleigh said. "The reason I left you two was because you were both making eyes at each other."

"I was not."

"On your head then." The Doctor then walked into the TARDIS followed by Kyleigh and Rose.

"What are you guys doing?" Adam asked. "She said cement and she wasn't joking. We're going to be sealed in. Doctor? What are you guys doing standing in a box? Rose?" He then entered the TARDIS.

As soon as Adam was in Kyleigh shut the door and the Doctor took off.

"This is…this is…it's bigger on the inside." Adam said as he glanced around.

"You get used to it." Rose said. "Come on, I'll show you around." She and Adam then headed down the corridor. The Doctor followed them with his eyes. When they were out of sight he turned his attention back to the console.

"Are you jealous?" Kyleigh asked.

The Doctor looked over at her. "Why would I be jealous?"

Kyleigh shrugged. "Because there is another guy here that Rose will be spending time with."

The Doctor looked back at the console. "I don't care who she spends time with."

"If you say so." Kyleigh took a step to go down the corridor but stopped and looked back at the Doctor. "Doctor, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"What was the Time War?"

At first The Doctor didn't say anything. He finally looked up at her. "It was a war between my people and the Daleks. And as I said, I'm the only one left of my people. The last one."

Kyleigh was unsure of what to say. I'm sorry just didn't seem enough, "Well, like Rose said, you have her. And now you have me. What was the name of your planet?"

Again, the Doctor was silent. He looked lost in his own thoughts so Kyleigh was just going to leave. She stopped when she heard him say, "Gallifrey." Kyleigh looked back at him. "My planet was called Gallifrey."

Kyleigh gave him a small smile. "That's a nice name. Well, I leave you to…whatever it is you do. I'm going to go find something to eat." With that, Kyleigh turned and made her way to the kitchen.

As Kyleigh walked to the kitchen her mind replayed the conversation she had with the Doctor. She couldn't imagine being the last of her kind. It would take someone very brave to keep on living after a war that had killed all of your people. Kyleigh wasn't sure she could do that.

When she got to the kitchen there was no sign of Rose or Adam. _I wonder where they went. _Kyleigh thought. Kyleigh shrugged as she made herself a snack.

She was just finishing the last bits of her food when Rose and Adam walked in.

"Hey Kyleigh." Rose said.

"Hey. Having fun on the tour of the TARDIS?" Kyleigh asked.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Adam said.

"At least someone got a tour. I was just shown to my room and the kitchen."

"Well, if you want a tour I can show you around." Rose said.

"Nah, that's all right. I'll just go exploring on my own. Lot more fun that way."

"How long have you been travelling in here, Kyleigh?" Adam asked.

"Not long. Actually, the trip to the museum was the first one I took."

"So then, all this is still pretty new for you. How are you dealing with it? I mean, this isn't something you see every day."

"No, you definitely don't. I'm loving every minute of it." Kyleigh smiled.

Rose decided to make some food for her and Adam so Kyleigh took that time to go. She went back to her room to take a shower. Once she was all washed up, she changed into new clothes, and braided her hair back. She then flopped on her bed. Drained from the day's events, Kyleigh drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Artimes Blaine: I agree with you. I love his expression whenever he gets slapped. And that probably won't be the last time Kyleigh slaps him. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

She was standing in a long corridor. She was alone and she was afraid. It was getting closer so without waiting any longer she began to run. Kyleigh could see the door at the end of the corridor she knew it would lead her to safety, but it seemed no matter how far she ran the door wasn't getting any closer.

"Rose! Doctor!" She received no answer other than her echo. She could feel the tears threatening to escape but she refused to cry. She had to be strong.

Kyleigh turned to see how close it was. She slowed down when she saw nothing. That did nothing to relieve the fear she felt.

"Rose! Please, answer me!" Kyleigh continued running, trying to reach the door that never came any closer.

She soon came to a halt when she saw another opening. The room was dark so she groped the wall to find the light switch. She finally found it and the sight that greeted her was one she never wanted to see. Rose was lying on the ground, her eyes closed.

Kyleigh ran to her best friend and started shaking her. "Rose, wake up. Please, Rose, you can't leave me." The tears Kyleigh had been holding back finally started to fall.

"Don't leave me alone. I can't…I don't like being on my own."

Kyleigh held her friend as she rocked back and forth. She didn't know what to do. Rose was gone and the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. Kyleigh felt so lost.

She was vaguely aware of the thing that entered the room. She didn't flinch when it pointed its weapon at her. She looked over at it with empty eyes.

"Exterminate."

There was a flash as the beam was sent her way.

Kyleigh jumped out of bed, sweat dripping down her face. Her heart pounding as she glanced around the room expecting to see a Dalek waiting for her. As she became more awake she realized she was in the TARDIS and she was safe. She took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself down.

After a few minutes her heart finally slowed down and she was able to relax a little. Dealing with the Dalek definitely wasn't fun but she didn't think it affected her that much to cause nightmares. She knew she was being silly, but she had to make sure Rose was all right.

Kyleigh wasn't surprised when she entered Rose's room and saw her sleeping. With her mind now at ease Kyleigh turned to return to her room. She stopped when Rose said her name.

Kyleigh turned back towards Rose. "Sorry to wake you."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just…" Kyleigh trailed off, not wanting to admit she had a nightmare about the Dalek. Rose and the Doctor might think she can't handle travelling with them.

"Nightmare?"

Kyleigh gave her a look that said how-did-you-know?

"It's that bond we share." Rose smiled. "I've had a few nightmares too."

"Really?"

Rose nodded. She then got out of bed. "I know just what you need."

The two of them then made their way to the kitchen. Once there, Rose made both of them a cup of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream, and cinnamon for Kyleigh.

"Nothing cures nightmares like a good cuppa hot chocolate." Kyleigh said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kyleigh was silent as she stared at her drink. Rose didn't push Kyleigh to talk; she just waited patiently for her friend.

Finally, Kyleigh glanced up. "It was the Dalek. I thought I lost you and I was so scared. I thought I would never see you again."

"Hey, you're never going to lose me. I know things can be a bit scary. Trust me, I've had my own nightmares too."

"And you still travel with him. Even when you come close to dying you still don't want to go home."

"Do you?"

Part of Kyleigh wanted to say yes. Only crazy people would put their lives in danger every day and still continue on when they come close to dying. Of course, what was the alternative? Go home and live a normal life?

Kyleigh smiled. "No way."

Rose smiled back. "That's good."

"You two are going to need someone to save you when you both end up in trouble."

"And if you get in trouble then I'll be there to save you."

Kyleigh then frowned. "Who's going to save us if we all get in trouble?"

"That's when we improvise."

"You mean we don't do that all ready?"

The two of them continued talking as they drank their hot chocolate. Kyleigh felt more relaxed now. After they finished their hot chocolate and ate a snack Kyleigh followed Rose to the library.

It was the first time Kyleigh had been in the library and she was amazed at how big it was. She was beginning to think she needed a map to get around the TARDIS. What caught Kyleigh's attention the most was the television and shelves of movies.

"The Doctor has a telly in the TARDIS and movies?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"It's just I didn't take him for sitting down and watching movies."

"Well, he is full of surprises. What are you in the mood for?"

"I think we need some comedy."

They glanced through the movies and it wasn't long before Kyleigh picked up a movie and held it up for Rose to see. "The Princess Bride?"

"Sounds good."

Kyleigh put the movie in, then sat on the couch with Rose. It seemed liked forever since the last time she spent time with Rose and they just watched a movie. She had missed so much in the year that Rose was gone and she was happy that Rose was finally back. Kyleigh could never imagine what life would be like without her friend who acted so much like a sister.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyleigh could hardly contain her excitement as the Doctor sent them off to their next destination. Adam still wasn't sure of what to make of everything. He stood quietly as he watched the excitement of the others.

Once the Doctor landed, Kyleigh was the first out the doors. "Looks like she's in a rush." The Doctor said. He and Rose followed her out.

Kyleigh was amazed at what she saw. The place was huge. It looked like they were on a spaceship.

"So, it's 200,000, it's a spaceship…no, wait a minute, space station, and go try that gate over there. Off you go."

"200,000?" Kyleigh said.

"That far enough into the future for you?"

Kyleigh smiled. "This is more like it."

Rose noticed Adam was not with them so she poked her head in the TARDIS. "Adam? Out you come."

Adam finally walked out of the TARDIS. "Oh, my God. Where are we?"

"Good question. Let's see…so, judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year 200,000."

Kyleigh raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you listen…engines. We're on some sort of space station. It's a bit warm in here. They could turn down the heating. Tell you what, let's try that gate."

Rose and Adam walked off.

"Is she trying to impress him?" Kyleigh asked.

"Seems to be working." The Doctor said.

"And you're jealous." Kyleigh said in a sing-song voice.

"I am not."

"Sure. You keep telling yourself that."

Kyleigh and the Doctor caught up to Rose and Adam. The four of them went into the room beyond the gate. It appeared to be an observation deck since there was a big window looking out to the universe. Kyleigh ran over to look out. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Oh wow. This is amazing. This is unbelievable. That's the Earth. That's actually the Earth. I'm on a space station looking at the Earth. From space. Ha."

The Doctor smiled at her excitement.

Adam was a little hesitant to come close to the window, but he did by holding onto the railings for support.

"The fourth great and bountiful human empire." The Doctor said "Planet Earth at its height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population 96 billion. The hub of a galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species with mankind right in the middle of it."

As Kyleigh was admiring the view she heard a thud. She glanced back to see that Adam had fainted. Kyleigh turned back to looking out the window.

"He's your boyfriend." The Doctor said.

"Not anymore." Rose replied.

"With a view like this he faints." Kyleigh said.

"Some people can take, and some people can't." The Doctor said.

Once Adam was conscious again, the four of them set off to explore the space station.

"You're gonna like this fantastic period of history." The Doctor said. "The human race at its most intelligent – culture, art, politics. This era has fine food, good manners…"

As if to contradict what the Doctor was explaining, a man pushed passed them. "Out of the way."

"That didn't seem like good manners." Kyleigh said.

The place around them suddenly came to life as food stalls are set up all around them and people bustled about to line up. Kyleigh glanced around at the sudden change.

Rose took a glance at the food behind one of the cases by a stall. "Fine cuisine?"

"My watch must be wrong." The Doctor looked at his watch. "No, it's fine. Weird."

"That's what comes with showing off. You're history's not as good as you thought it was."

"My history's perfect."

"Are you sure we aren't in the third great and bountiful human empire?" Kyleigh asked.

The Doctor gave her a look.

"They're all human." Adam said. "What about the millions of planets? The millions of species? Where are they?"

"Good question. Actually, that _is _a good question." The Doctor then put his arm around Adam. "Adam, me old mate, you must be starving."

"No, I'm just a bit time sick."

"Nah, you just need a bit of grub." He then turned to the chef in the stall. "Oi, mate, how much is a cronk burger?"

"Two credits twenty." The chef answered. "Now, join the queue."

"We need money." The Doctor walked over to a cash point, took out his sonic screwdriver and sonics the machine. A metal strip fell out.

"I want one." Kyleigh said.

"You can share the money."

Kyleigh rolled her eyes. "I was talking about your sonic screwdriver."

"Sorry, they don't come out of machines." The Doctor then handed the metal strip to Adam. "There you go, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets."

"How does it work?" Adam asked.

"Go and find out. Time travelling is like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers."

"Does that happen to you often?" Kyleigh asked.

"Maybe more often than I'll admit. Now, off you go. Go and enjoy your date." The Doctor said the last bit to Rose. He then turned and started walking while Rose and Adam went off in the opposite direction.

While Rose went off with Adam, and the Doctor went off to do whatever, Kyleigh decided to go explore on her own. First thing was first.

Kyleigh walked up to a group of people who appeared to be not much older than herself. "Excuse me, what is this place?"

The group looked at her like she had grown an extra head. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"How can you be somewhere and not know where you are?"

Kyleigh shrugged. "It happens."

"This is Satellite Five. It broadcasts the news." One of them answered as if they were talking to a small child.

"How many floors are there?"

"500 of course."

"Right, of course."

"I wish I could see floor 500." One of them said.

"That would be amazing." Another said.

"Why? What's on floor 500?" Kyleigh asked.

Again, they looked at her like she was from a different time…which, of course, she was, but that was beside the point.

"The walls are made of gold."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean, 'that's it'? Do you know how many people would give anything to see that?"

"But what do you do up there? There must be something more than the walls just being made of gold."

Before anyone could answer her, alarms went off and everyone immediately cleared out of the area. Kyleigh started running to where she had last seen Rose and the Doctor. She soon spotted the Doctor, Rose, and Adam.

"Where's Kyleigh?" The Doctor asked.

"Right here." Kyleigh skidded to a stop next to them.

"Where've you been?" Rose asked.

"Exploring."

The Doctor introduced them to the two women he had been talking to, Cathica and Suki.

The four of them followed the two women into a room. In the middle there was a chair raised on an octagonal platform. The staff sat around the platform cross-legged. In front of them were pads on which they placed their hands. The Doctor, Rose, Kyleigh, and Adam stood at the side of the room.

Cathica stood in the middle of the platform. "Everyone behave. We have a management inspection." She looked over at the Doctor. "How do you want it? By the book?"

"Oh, right from scratch, thanks."

Cathica turned back to her staff. "Ok, ladies, gentlemen, multisex, undecided or robot, my name is Cathica Santini Kadainy. That's Cathica with a 'C' in case you want to write to floor 500 praising me, and please do. Now, please feel free to ask questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and non-biased. That's company policy." Cathica lied down in the chair. "And engage safety."

The staff held their hands out over their hand pads. Cathica clicked her fingers and a door on her forehead opened up, revealing her brain. Adam leaned in for a better look while the Doctor and Kyleigh looked disgusted, Rose alarmed.

Kyleigh rubbed her forehead, wondering why anyone would want something like that.

"And 3…2…and spike." Cathica said.

The contraption over the chair let out a blue light that flowed into her brain.

"Compressed information, streaming into her." The Doctor said. "Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes the software. Her brain is the computer."

"If it all goes through her she must be a genius." Rose said.

"I would think her head would explode with all that information." Kyleigh said.

"It would. She won't remember any." The Doctor walked around the room. "The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets."

"So, what about all these people?" Rose asked.

"They've all got tiny chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit 600 channels. Every single fact in the empire beams out of this place. Now that's what I call power."

Rose was asking Adam how he was doing, but Kyleigh wasn't paying attention. Why would people do this to themselves? She knew that technology was growing and new advancements were made every day, but why would someone ever want this?

"This technology is wrong." The Doctor said, snapping Kyleigh out of her thoughts.

"Trouble?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah."

There was a shuddering sound as Suki twitched. She gasped as she lifted her hand off the pad as though she had been shocked. The other staff members were forced to lift their hands as well. The compressed information stopped streaming into Cathica and the door in her head closed. Suki rubbed her hand, breathing heavily.

"Come off it, Suki. I wasn't even halfway through. What was that for?" Cathica asked.

"Sorry, must have been a glitch." Suki answered.

"Promotion." A voice over the loudspeaker said as a screen appeared.

"This is it. Come on, say my name." Cathica said.

"Promotion for Suki Macrae Cantrell."

The words flashed on the projection as Suki's mouth dropped open. Kyleigh glanced at Cathica and saw she did not look happy.

"Please proceed to floor 500."

Suki stood up, staring at the projection. "I don't believe it."

"How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you." Cathica said.

"I don't know. I just applied on the off chance."

"That's not fair. I've been applying to floor 500 for three years."

"What's floor 500?" Rose asked.

"The walls are made of gold." Both the Doctor and Kyleigh said.

The Doctor glanced over at Kyleigh. "How did you know that?"

"I did some investigating."

Suki made her way to the lift as the Doctor, Rose, Kyleigh, and Cathica stand outside of it.

"Cathica, I'm going to miss you." Suki said. She then turned to the Doctor. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything." The Doctor said.

"You're my good luck charm." She opened her arms out for a hug.

"All right. I'll hug anyone." The Doctor gave her a hug.

"Oh my, I have to go. I can't keep them waiting." She picked up her bag and stepped into the lift. "Say bye to Steve for me. Bye." She waved as the doors slid closed.

"Good riddance." Cathica said.

"You say that like you're never gonna see you again." The Doctor said.

"We won't. Once you go to floor 500 you never come back."

"Have you ever been up there?" Kyleigh asked.

"No. You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with a promotion."

"Where's lover boy?" Kyleigh asked Rose when she didn't see Adam around.

"I think all of this was too much for him. I gave him the TARDIS key in case he just wanted to get away."

"You have a key to the TARDIS? Can I get a key to the TARDIS?" Kyleigh looked over at the Doctor.

"Can we stay focused, please?" The Doctor said. He turned his attention to Cathica. "Have you ever been to a different floor?"

Cathica started walking back to the spike room and the others followed. Once in the room the Doctor had settled himself in the chair.

"I went to floor 16 when I first arrived, that's medical. That's when I got my head done. Then I came straight here. Satellite Five, you work, eat, and sleep on the same floor. That's it." She eyed the three of them. "You're not management, are you?"

"At last she's clever!" The Doctor said.

"Yeah, well, whatever it is don't involve me. I don't know anything."

"Don't you ask?" Kyleigh asked.

"Why would I?"

"You're a journalist." The Doctor said. "Why are all the crew human?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"There's no aliens aboard. Why?"

"No real reason. They're not banned or anything."

As they talked, Kyleigh thought it very strange that Cathica never asked questions. She mentioned threats, immigration had tightened up, and something about the government on Traffic Five had collapsed. How could no one notice? And if they did, why didn't they ask questions?

"This society is the wrong shape. The technology is wrong." The Doctor said.

"It's cutting edge!" Cathica defended.

"It's backwards. There's a great big door in your head. You should have chucked that out ages ago. Something is holding it back. Humanity has been set back 90 years. When did Satellite Five start broadcasting?"

"91 years ago."

The Doctor left the room as the others followed him. He went to the mainframe and started scanning with his sonic screwdriver. Cathica was not happy with what he was doing. She wanted to leave, but said she couldn't leave the three of them alone messing with things.

"If you want to be useful then get them to turn the heat down." Rose said. "Can't they do something about it?"

"I don't know." Cathica said.

The Doctor was finally able to hack into the mainframe. "Here we go, Satellite Five. Pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout."

Of course, Cathica didn't really look at it. She was still going on about how they shouldn't be doing this.

"There's something wrong." The Doctor said.

Cathica looked at the screen. "I suppose."

"What is it?" Kyleigh asked.

"The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out…channeling massive amounts of heat down."

"All the way from the top." The Doctor said.

"Floor 500." Kyleigh and Rose said.

"Well, I feel like I'm missing out on a party. Fancy a trip upstairs?" Rose said.

"Count me in!" Kyleigh said.

"You can't. You need a key." Cathica said.

"Keys are just codes and I've got the codes right here." He gestured towards the screen, and then tapped a few keys. "There we go. Override 215.9."

"How come it's giving you the code?"

The Doctor looked up into the security camera. "Someone up there likes me."

They all headed for the lift and stepped inside except for Cathica who stayed outside.

"Are you coming?" Kyleigh asked.

"No way. And don't you dare mention my name." Cathica then started walking away.

"Bye." Rose said.

"Well, she's gone and Adam's given up. Looks like it's just the three of us." The Doctor said.

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Let's go." Kyleigh said.

The Doctor put in the code. The lift doors closed and soon they were on their way up. It wasn't long before the doors opened again and they stepped out. The first thing Kyleigh noticed was ice was covering the walls. It reminded Kyleigh of a cave.

"The walls are not made of gold." The Doctor said.

"Well, I'm disappointed." Kyleigh said.

"You two should go back downstairs."

"I'm not leaving." Rose said.

"Me either." Kyleigh said.

They made their way into another room with different monitors. A man was standing there, waiting for them.

"Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Four Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you three…you don't exist. Not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you go through the world and not leave a single footprint?"

Rose spotted Suki and rushed over to her. "Suki! Can you hear me?" Rose looked over at the Editor. "What have you done to her?"

"I think she's dead." The Doctor said.

"But she's working." Kyleigh said.

"They all got chips in their head and the chip keeps them going."

"Oooh. You're full of information." The Editor said. "But it's only fair we get information back because apparently you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter 'cause we're off. Nice to meet you. Come on, you two."

The three of them went to head out, but they were stopped by some people grabbing them.

"Tell me who you are."

"Since that information is keeping us alive I'm hardly going to say, am I?"

"Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise."

"And who's that?"

The Editor snapped his fingers and pointed up. The three of them looked up and saw a creature.

"What is that?" Rose asked.

"You mean that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?" The Doctor asked.

"That 'thing' as you put it, is in charge of the human race." The Editor said.

The Doctor looked at him in alarm.

"For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news. Edited by my superior, your master, and humanities guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe."

The jagrafess roared.

"I call him Max."

The Doctor, Rose, and Kyleigh were then restrained.

"If we create a climate of fear then it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilize an economy, invent an enemy, change a vote."

"So, all the people on Earth are slaves." Rose said.

"Is a slave really a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?"

"Yes." Kyleigh and the Doctor said.

"You have to admit, it is a great system."

"You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must notice." Rose said.

"From time to time, yes. But the computer system allows me to see inside their brain. I can see the smallest doubt, and crush it. People carry on with their lives like their individuals, which they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing."

"What about you?" Rose asked. "You're not a Jagra…uh…"

"Jagrafess." The Doctor helped out.

"Right, Jagrafess. You're human."

"Well, simply being human doesn't pay very well."

"But you couldn't have done this on your own." Kyleigh said.

"I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to um…install himself."

"What's his life span?" The Doctor asked.

"Three thousand years."

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, stays alive. Satellite Five is one big support system."

The Editor snapped his fingers and an electrical shock went through the Doctor, Rose, and Kyleigh.

"Who are you?" The Editor asked.

"Leave them alone." The Doctor nodded towards Rose and Kyleigh. "I'm the Doctor, she's Rose Tyler, and that's Kyleigh Chase. We're nothing, just wandering."

"Tell me who you are."

"I just said."

Kyleigh would have said something, but she didn't want to get shocked again so she kept her mouth closed.

"Yeah, but who do you work for? Who exactly…"

The Doctor looked at him questioningly. Kyleigh was also looking at him with confusion. Why had he stopped talking?

"Time Lord."

"What?" The Doctor said.

"Oh, yes! The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine and with his two little human girls from long ago."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Time travel."

_How does he know this? _Kyleigh wondered.

"Someone is telling you lies." The Doctor said.

"Young master Adam Michell?" The Editor said. He snapped his fingers and a projection of Adam, withering in pain and shouting, the compressed information flowing into him.

"Oh, my God, his head." Rose said.

"They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything." The Doctor said.

"And through him I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And your infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your TARDIS."

"You'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first."

"Die all you like. I've got the key."

The TARDIS key started to float from Adam's pocket, dangling in front of his face.

The Doctor looked at Rose. "You and your boyfriends."

"We can rewrite history." The Editor said.

"And no one's gonna stop you because you've bred a human race that doesn't ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold."

An alarm started going off.

"What's happening?" The Editor asked. "Someone's disengaged the safety." He clicked his fingers and the projection showed Cathica, the compressed information flowing into her brain.

"It's Cathica." Rose said.

"And she's thinking." The Doctor said. "Everything I told her about Satellite Five, the pipes, the filters, she's reversing it."

The icicles began to melt.

"Terminate her access." The Editor said.

The screens exploded with sparks and the drones fall lifeless to the floor. Rose's manacles come undone. The Editor tries to get the corpses to sit upright.

"The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano." The Doctor said.

The Jagrafess roared.

Rose fumbled in the Doctor's jacket for the sonic screwdriver. She found it and took it out. "What do I do?" Rose asked.

"Flick the switch." The Doctor said.

Rose does so and the sonic screwdriver buzzes as she freed the Doctor and Kyleigh. Once Kyleigh was free she rubbed her wrists.

"Oi, mate, wanna ban on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body. Massive bang." The Doctor said to the Editor. "See you in the headlines."

The Doctor, Rose, and Kyleigh then run from the room. They enter the room where Cathica was with the information still streaming into her. The Doctor clicked his fingers and the door in Cathica's head closed. She looked up at the Doctor who smiled at her.

Together, they all head back down to floor 139. Everyone was recovering from what had just happened.

"We're just gonna go. I hate tidying up." The Doctor said.

"You'll have to stay and explain. No one is going to believe me." Cathica said.

"They might start believing a lot of things now. The human race should accelerate. All back to normal."

Cathica eyed Adam who was loitering near the TARDIS. "What about your friend?"

"He's not my friend." The Doctor then marched over to Adam.

"I'm all right now. I've got the key." Adam said as he held it up. "Well, it…it all worked out for the best, didn't it?" He laughed nervously.

The Doctor took the key from him, unlocked the TARDIS, and pushed Adam inside.

"You know it's not actually my fault because you were in charge."

"Don't blame him for your stupid actions." Kyleigh said. "He doesn't control you."

They all piled into the TARDIS.

Nothing was said as the Doctor piloted the TARDIS. Soon, the TARDIS landed. The Doctor steered Adam outside; Rose and Kyleigh followed.

"It's my house. I'm home." Adam said.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" The Doctor asked.

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor walked over to the telephone and picked it up. "The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world."

The Doctor put down the phone, took out his sonic screwdriver, pointed it to the telephone and blew it up.

"That's that, then. See ya." The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS.

"You can't just go. My head opens up." Adam said.

"Well, you're the one stupid enough to do that." Kyleigh said.

"Like this?" The Doctor said as he snapped his fingers, opening the door on Adam's forehead.

"Don't." Adam said angrily as he snapped his fingers to close it.

"Don't do what?" The Doctor snapped his fingers again; Kyleigh had to suppress a laugh.

Adam snapped his fingers. "Stop it."

"All right, now, Doctor. That's enough." Rose said.

"Thank you."

Rose snapped her fingers making Kyleigh let out the laugh she was holding back.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Adam snapped his fingers to close it again.

"The whole of history could have changed because of you." The Doctor said.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but you can't just leave me like this."

"Yes, I can. If you show your head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble, unseen. Good luck."

"But I want to come with you."

"I only take the best. I've got Rose and Kyleigh."

Kyleigh smiled at the mention of that.

The Doctor and Kyleigh headed back inside the TARDIS while Rose lingered with Adam for a little bit. She then walked inside and the Doctor took off.

"Did you really mean that?" Kyleigh asked the Doctor.

The Doctor looked up at her. "Mean what?"

"That you only take the best."

"Of course I did."

"So does that mean that I am no longer a guest?"

The Doctor glanced over at Rose. "What do you think?"

Rose pretended think about it. "Well, she has been helpful."

"Yes, she has." The Doctor turned his attention back over to Kyleigh. "I suppose if you want to stick around for a while longer."

"Of course I want to stick around. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't want to go home just yet."

"Well then, Kyleigh Chase, welcome on board the TARDIS." The Doctor beamed at her.

Kyleigh smiled. "Thank you. Does that mean I get a key now?"

"You just want everything, don't you?"

Kyleigh shrugged.

The Doctor reached in his pocket and pulled out a key he held it out to Kyleigh. Kyleigh took it with a big grin on her face.

"Yah, my very own TARDIS key!"

"It doesn't take much to get her excited."

Rose just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Muirgen79: Daleks are definitely creepy. I'm sure I would be having nightmares if I ever met one.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**As promised, here is my own adventure. I hope you all enjoy it. I had fun writing this adventure. ^_^**

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed, making Kyleigh and Rose fall to the floor. The Doctor had caught his balance.<p>

Kyleigh immediately jumped up. "Where are we now?" She didn't wait for and answer as she raced out the doors.

"I do not want to see what she's like when she has sugar." The Doctor said as he and Rose followed Kyleigh out.

Rose laughed. "Yeah, she can get pretty hyper. I've learned the hard way never to give Kyleigh eleven pieces of marshmallows."

"Why would you give her eleven pieces of marshmallows?"

"We were playing chubby bunny."

The Doctor gave her a confused look.

"You have to put marshmallows in your mouth and saw chubby bunny. You go until you can't put anymore marshmallows in your mouth."

"That's a good way to choke."

"We were just kids. Got even worse when she drank soda afterwards."

When the two of them stepped out of the TARDIS they had to look around for Kyleigh. They found her a few feet away admiring a statue. She turned and when she saw them she ran over to them.

"It looks like we're in Greece." Kyleigh said.

"That's very good. We are." The Doctor said.

"So why is everything in English then? I know I can't read Greek."

"That's the TARDIS. It translates languages so you can understand them."

Kyleigh smiled. "That is awesome! Can we go to Rome? What about Egypt? Oh, we should go to Japan."

"Yeah, I definitely don't want to see her on sugar."

They began to walk around, and as Rose and the Doctor were looking at the different stalls and what they had to offer – food, clothes, and such – Kyleigh was busy admiring the different pieces of art. She had studied Greek art and found it fascinating. The Greeks were very talented.

Kyleigh passed the stall that was selling clothes. She glanced at it and then a thought occurred to her.

"Don't we stand out?" She asked. "I mean, we aren't exactly dressed for ancient Greece."

"Nah. People don't really pay attention. Just walk like you own the place." The Doctor said.

"Easier said than done." Kyleigh mumbled. She thought back to when she tried to get her painting in the art gallery. Maybe if she had walked like she owned the place instead of being a nervous wreck she would have gotten a taker for her piece.

Thinking about that made her think of the letter she had gotten about being accepted into art school. She never went because of Rose missing and now she is travelling through space and time. She still wanted to have her paintings displayed for the world to see, but she also wanted to keep travelling with The Doctor and Rose. She couldn't do both though.

Kyleigh was so wrapped in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone. Kyleigh had caught her balance, but the man fell to the ground.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." Kyleigh said. She held out her hand to the man. He accepted and Kyleigh helped him up.

"It is all right just be more careful where you are going."

"Yes, sir."

"Apollodorus, can you come over here." Someone called from a few feet from them.

"Wait…Apollodorus the painter?"

"Yes, that's me. Now if you'll excuse me." He then went over to the one who called him over.

"Who was that?" Rose asked when she walked up to Kyleigh.

"Apollodorus the painter." Kyleigh was still staring after him.

"So, you've heard of him?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something but Kyleigh spoke up first.

"Heard of him? He's only one of the most influential painters in Greece. He's known for his technique skiagraphia. It's a shading technique." Kyleigh added when she saw the confusion on Rose's face. "It's highly sophisticated and even today people struggle to prefect it. It's also why he is known as the Shadow Painter. He developed the technique by the use of crosshatching and the thickening of the inner contour lines as well as the admixture of light and dark tones. What?" She asked when she saw the look the Doctor was giving her.

"Oh, he's probably upset because you explained something before he could." Rose said.

"I am not upset." The Doctor said. "Kyleigh, how did you know all that?"

Kyleigh shrugged. "I'm an artist and I love ancient Greece." She glanced over at where Apollodorus was still talking to the other man. "Just think of how much I could learn from him. Though, he does different art than I do."

"What's that?"

"From what I've read he paints people and I do mostly landscapes. It's a shame his work was lost. One of the paintings I've read about is this young maiden sitting on a rock by the water's edge with the sun setting as she looks out. Some say she looked sad, like she was waiting for a lost lover to return. Others say she had a thoughtful expression, just thinking. Guess I'll never know for sure." Kyleigh glanced over at Rose and the Doctor.

"You know, just like the Doctor can babble on about all the stuff he knows you can babble on about art." Rose said.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be. It's good you're passionate about something." The Doctor said. Kyleigh smiled.

"What have you done with her?" A woman screamed.

The trio glanced over at the woman who was yelling at a man and woman. From their clothes it appeared the man and woman were wealthy.

"I know you did something with her."

"Trouble already?" Kyleigh asked.

Apollodorus walked up to the woman and tried to pull her away, but she shrugged him off. She pointed towards the wealthy couple.

"They aren't what they appear to be. Don't trust them."

"Arrest her." The wealthy man said.

"No, please don't." Apollodorus said. "I promise you this will not happen again. She is just distraught about her daughter missing."

"If it happens again I will have her arrested."

The wealthy couple then walked away, leaving the woman crying. Kyleigh went to say something but stopped when she saw the Doctor and Rose were no longer standing next to her. Instead, they were walking towards the woman and Apollodorus. Kyleigh made her way over there.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help overhearing, but your daughter is missing?" The Doctor said.

The other man that had been talking to Apollodorus had also joined them.

"Yes, our daughter has been missing for some time." He said. "She worked in the noble's house.

"What did you mean when you said they weren't what they seem?" Rose asked.

The woman glanced at her. "I've heard them talking about things."

"Well, we'll help you find your daughter." The Doctor said. "I'm the Doctor, this is Rose, and Kyleigh."

"I'm Lycus, and this is my wife Eurydice."

"So, tell me about the disappearance of your daughter."

"It would be better if we spoke about this at our home."

"I will go back to my home and retrieve that letter. Maybe that will shed some light on this." Apollodorus said.

"May I come with you?" Kyleigh asked before she could stop the words.

Apollodorus looked at her. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Two hands are better than one, right?"

"All right."

"Try to keep your focus on the disappearance." The Doctor whispered to her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She then went off with Apollodorus.

As they were walking, Kyleigh wanted to ask about his paintings and his technique, especially the painting with the young maiden, but she resisted. She wasn't sure where exactly she was in his time so she had no way of knowing what he has already done and what he hasn't. The Doctor's words then came back to her.

"So…what is this letter? I'm assuming it has something to do with the disappearance."

"It does, yes. Cyrene wrote to me many things about what she witnessed in that house. The letter was her last that she wrote."

"Why couldn't she just come talk to you?"

"She felt like she was being watched and did not want to be overheard."

The rest of the walk was in silence. It wasn't long before they arrived at his house and Kyleigh had to remind herself to stay focused as she stepped inside. Of course, when she saw one of his paintings the thought of staying focused went out the window.

She stared at it in awe. It was a painting of a woman standing on a cliff overlooking the sea.

"It's not one of my best." Apollodorus said when he noticed Kyleigh.

"I think it's great. I could never get the people right that's why I stick to landscapes."

"You are a painter?"

Kyleigh looked at him. "Don't sound so surprised."

"I'm sorry. There aren't many woman painters."

"No, I suppose there weren't in ancient Greece." Kyleigh mumbled to herself. "Anyway, back on task. Where's the letter."

"Oh, right." Apollodorus went over to the table and picked up the letter. "Cyrene would leave her letters in a secret place that only I knew about. The letter is in her handwriting, but it doesn't sound like something she would write. I fear she may have been followed and that person saw what she was doing."

"May I read the letter?"

Apollodorus handed the letter to Kyleigh. As she read her eyes widened. It couldn't be…but she was reading it and she doubted someone would make this up. The Doctor had to see this. Kyleigh glanced up when Apollodorus spoke.

"It does not make any sense. And Cyrene would not write like that."

"I'm sure the Doctor can figure it out." Kyleigh glanced back at the letter. Of course the Doctor will figure it out since what's going on is all written out but no one here would believe it. If Kyleigh hadn't seen what she had with Rose and the Doctor then she probably would find it hard to believe too.

"We might have a problem."

"What?" Kyleigh walked up to the window where Apollodorus was looking out. Outside were a group of soldiers. One of the soldiers, who Kyleigh assumed was the leader, was talking to the others and pointing to the house. "I'm thinking they want the letter back."

"Why? There's nothing in it that explains anything."

"There is it's just…they are going to set the house on fire." One of the soldiers brought over a torch. "Is there a back way out of here?"

"Yes."

Apollodorus led Kyleigh to the back of the house. He opened the door but quickly closed it when he saw another group of soldiers standing in their way.

"We're trapped." He said.

Kyleigh wanted nothing more than to go hide somewhere but she couldn't. Someone's life was on the line not to mention she and Apollodorus were about to be burned alive. What she was about to do was either really brave or really stupid. Quickly, Kyleigh glanced around. She grabbed a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" Apollodorus asked.

She handed the letter to him. "We both can't make it out of this. You give that letter to the Doctor. I'll take this blank piece of parchment and maybe I can fool them into thinking I have the letter."

"Why do they want the letter? What's it mean?"

"There's no time to explain now. Just make sure the Doctor gets that letter. He'll know what it means. I'll go first to distract them."

Apollodorus wasn't sure about this but said nothing.

Kyleigh took a deep breath, and then she opened to the door, stepped out, and closed the door behind her. "Hey, are you guys looking for this?" She held up the parchment she had folded.

"Get her." One of the soldiers said.

Kyleigh took off running with about eight soldiers behind her. What had she gotten herself into?

Kyleigh hid behind a wall, hoping the soldiers didn't see her. She held her breath as they ran passed her. When no more came, Kyleigh peered around the wall to make sure there weren't any soldiers around. When she saw the coast was clear she made a run in the opposite direction.

All this running brought the thoughts she had a year ago when she ran all the way to Rose's flat when Henrick's blew up. Kyleigh was sure she would never have to run for her life. Oh, how she was wrong. At least she was now getting exercise.

Kyleigh turned a corner and stopped in her tracks. Three soldiers were standing right in front of her. She turned to start running again, but before she could take a step something hard hit her in the head and her world went black.


End file.
